


the sun rises and sets with you

by mels



Series: tsraswy verse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Dan hates his family’s summer cottage – there’s no Wifi and no civilisation, and spending time with family is just plain and boring. He has his treehouse though, and that makes going up north worth it even if it’s boring. But perhaps this summer will be different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is my baby that i’ve been working on for 8-9 months and i’m now ready to let it out into the world :’) i hope you guys enjoy it, i’m so excited for y’all to read it!
> 
> a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

Dan hates every second he has to spend in this old cottage. He’s spent many summers here, and maybe it was good at first. When he was younger it was more fun, he would make up silly games for himself or come up with imaginary friends. Until his brother came along and he could force him into playing along – well, for a while at least.

Everything was simpler when he was younger. Now, all he wishes is to go back to civilisation with WiFi and stupid yet hilarious YouTube videos. Sure, Dan is eighteen now and he should be able to stay at home and do whatever the fuck he wants. But he’s had that argument with his parents more than once and it’s always the same.

“Not as long as you live under my roof,” his dad would always say.

“Please, Daniel, it will be fun. There are lots to see and do by the lake or in the village. Who knows, perhaps you’ll make a friend?” His mum would argue. 

A _ friend_? In the middle of _ nowhere_? Dan doubts it. He’s spent probably half his life up here, northern England with its hills and valleys, their cottage somewhere in a middle-sized forest with neighbours close but not too close. He’s rarely talked to their neighbours up here, but he knows most of them are either families with kids much younger than Dan or retired, old people that don’t have nearly the same interests as him. 

The only reason their stay at the summer cottage is worth it is because of Dan’s secret hideaway. In their fairly large garden, with tall trees making up a sparse forest both inside the garden and some parts around the outside as well, there's room for a lot of things. So, when Dan was six years old and got to wish for whatever he wanted, he of course wished for a treehouse. 

Said and done, his dad researched how to build a safe treehouse a few metres off the ground in one of the tallest trees in their garden. Dan watched it come to life right in front of his eyes during that summer. Every day he would sit on a blanket, or simply just on the grass, below and watch his dad hammer away, screw things here, there and everywhere. It took most of that summer for his dad to finish it, and even build a staircase that bends around the tree and up, up, up until it met the house’s very small porch. 

It’s been Dan’s hideaway ever since. No one else is allowed up there unless they’re invited. And apart from helping him move up some stuff in the house during that summer years ago, none of his family has ever entered again. Neither of them has ever asked about coming up either, which Dan is glad for. He likes having something that is just _ his_, and it makes him happy that his family respects that. 

Dan unhooks the rope that acts as a gate at the staircase by the tree, and hooks it back in its place before he starts climbing up to his safe space - his second home. Or his _ real _ home. Because only here does it feel as if he can finally breathe; only here can he truly be himself.

The sign on the door, a carved piece of wood reading “Keep out!” that he once made, is still hanging there. It was a long process to form the letters, to get them to look like they did in his mind. In the end, it became very wonky; the lines in the K uneven in length; one E larger than the other; the T a capital one instead of a lowercase one. The exclamation mark is just as out of proportion as the rest, abnormally large and leaning against the T. But it has its charm, of course, and Dan still treasures this stupid sign just as the rest of his little home. 

He strokes all the letters carefully, feeling each curve and bump of them, every scratch from when he accidentally slipped with a tool on top of or in between a letter. With a deep breath, he opens the wooden door. Dan has to bend over a bit to fit under the door frame. No one thought he would become this tall when this was built. 

As he closes the door, he breathes in deep and the prickly smell of aged wood hits him instantly. To some the smell might be off-putting, but to Dan it’s just calming in a familiar way. He likes it a lot, even loves it most days. The decor might have changed over the years, but the feeling as he steps into his treehouse has always remained the same - the sense of home and belonging.

He takes off his shoes in a swift motion, putting them on the small two storey shoe rack him and his dad built once. It’s wonky, just like the sign, but that’s become a bit of an unintentional theme in here. The photographs on the walls, pictures he’s taken over the years, always hang askew no matter how many times he’s straightened them.

At the far end of the small room is a mattress, just placed on the floor as it is. It’s a nice, thick one and it’s extra wide, which makes it perfect to sleep on. Right now, though, it’s turned into a sofa. Not an actual sofa, but close enough; Dan’s just put some pillows along the wall and draped it kind of haphazardly with a soft blanket. He thinks it works, his parents would surely disagree.

On the wall just above the bed slash sofa is a window, with a view towards the closest neighbour and just beyond that is a lake where people swim or fish or take boat rides. Dan’s not a big fan of either, but sometimes he can enjoy a swim or two if there aren’t any people around. 

He sits down on his bed, leaning his back against the counter that’s next to it, and looks out the window towards the lake. This has always been a place of dreams, where everything feels like it could be possible. And right now, all he wishes for is someone to share this place with. Someone who would love it as much as he does. But he knows that for that to happen, he’d need to allow people in here and he’s not sure he wants to. 

Dan sighs and looks back inside the room instead. This summer will probably be just as boring as the previous eighteen ones he’s spent here. At least he has this, his own little cottage in a tree. He has comics and DVDs and games he could play on his laptop. Even if this place lacks WiFi, Dan always brings his laptop to use for movies or games. 

He eyes the small bookshelf standing next to the front door, just across from where he’s sitting. Perhaps he should watch a movie and just forget about his surroundings for a while. That sounds like a good plan. Dan stands up, takes his laptop from the counter and places it on the small, white table in front of it. From the bookshelf, he picks some movie at random, one he’s probably seen a thousand times before, and relaxes on the sofa again.

—

He wakes up hours later, the movie already over and the last of the credits just rolling off the screen. Dan didn’t mean to fall asleep, but boredom and tiredness apparently had the overhand here. Now, just woken up, his hunger and need to go pee is what takes over. 

His treehouse may have most of what you need – some electricity that Dan gently forced his dad to install, a small fridge for drinks and some snacks, counters with drawers and cabinets – but a toilet wasn’t one of those necessities. 

Dan shuts his laptop and quite unwillingly walks to the door. He turns off the ceiling lamp before walking out. From his pocket, he fishes up a key on a string. He made sure to make his dad install a door with a lock, mostly to keep his family out but it’s kind of a safety to keep strangers out as well.

While Dan was passed out on his bed the sun has begun to set, casting beautiful lightning at their garden. The sky is all kinds of colours, from blue to pink to orange to purple. It’s beautiful, very breathtaking. He gazes towards the lake, not seeing much of it from where he stands because of the uneven terrain, but he hears the chatter and clamour of people splashing and talking down by the lake.

Something about the air tonight feels different, but it’s probably just that it’s finally cooling down and the dew is falling to settle on the grass and trees around him. He breathes deep a few times, loving the way the cool air fills his lungs, before walking the rest of the way to their back porch.

As he steps in, the smell of warm food hits him instantly. He’s not sure exactly what time it is, but it must be around dinner time. His stomach groans, twitching a bit as he takes in the wonderful smell that must be some kind of stew. Dan quickly goes to the bathroom, before walking into the combined kitchen and living room area.

“Hello, Daniel!” His mother calls cheerily from where she’s standing by the kitchen island. “Right on time, actually. Dinner will be ready in just a few!”

Dan smiles at her, sitting down on a high stool on the other side of the island. “Okay.”

“How’s your day been?” She asks, cutting up some cucumber and tomatoes. 

Dan shrugs. “Boring, as usual.”

His mum nods. “Treehouse doing okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, it’s doing good.” Dan says and his mum keeps nodding as a response. “I might go out later,” he continues and when she looks up, he adds, “for like– like, a walk or something.”

“Oh, okay, that’s fine! Just tell us if you want company.”

“I don’t,” he says firmly and she nods once again.

—

Dan barely lets the dinner settle in his stomach before heading out. Something about the cottage makes his claustrophobia really bad, even if it’s much bigger than his treehouse. 

He swings by his own little house to retrieve a hoodie. The night quickly became very chilly in the hour he spent eating and chilling in the cottage, but it’s still a very nice evening. The sun setting just beyond the lake, hiding behind the tall trees. Dan breathes in the wet, fresh summer air, smiling at how it makes him feel so light and untouchable. It’s almost like he gained some kind of superpower with only one breath, though he knows he did not.

It’s so silent outside now, people have disappeared from the lakeside swimming spot by now, the only sound left is the birds singing softly in a tree not far away. The air smells damp, the grass is wet, Dan quite likes the smell of dew and how it soaks his shoes as he walks.

Dan walks down the stairs wrapping around the tree, stroking his fingers over the tree’s bark as he takes it step by step. He walks to the end of the yard until he reaches a fence his dad put up just a few years ago. Dan’s too lazy to walk the few metres to the gate, so he climbs it. It’s not much climbing, though, because the fence isn’t that tall but Dan is. He can almost step over it.

Outside their garden runs a narrow path, which goes past all yards in a squiggly kind of way. It goes from one of the bigger gravel roads further up, all the way down another narrow gravel road that goes around the lake. Dan takes the small path towards the water, walking fairly quickly past the closest neighbour and onto a gravel road before reaching the grass just above the lake. He almost slides down the small, wet grassy slope close to the grill area, but catches himself just before he slips.

Dan stops instantly when he spots a silhouette sitting close to the shore, gazing at the slowly rippling water. He looks around, but the person seems to be alone. Dan thinks, maybe he should just walk somewhere else or simply just head back instead. But then he doesn’t. No, for some reason he walks closer, hesitantly, then sits down on one of the four logs that frames the big concrete grill. 

“Calming, isn’t it?” Dan asks. He’s not one to start conversations with unknowns, but this just sort of falls from his mouth beyond his control. 

Dan can see now that the silhouette is a boy, probably not much older or younger than himself. He must’ve heard Dan coming, because he doesn’t jump at the sound of Dan’s voice.

“Yeah,” the boy says, not turning to face Dan. His accent is very northern, so he must be from around here. “It’s beautiful here.”

Dan hums a, “Yeah”. Then he’s silent and the other boy is too, both of them watching the water slowly rolling up the shore and back again. Dan’s not sure what he’s supposed to say or what to ask. He’s not really used to talking to people at all. Back home, no one, apart from his family, really talks to him so he’s not used to making conversation.

The other boy breaks the silence soon enough, which Dan is thankful for. “You live around here?” He asks, turning his head to Dan.

“Kind of,” Dan says unsure, questioning. “We have a cottage here, spend every summer here, so I basically live here for half of the year.”

The boy just says, “Oh,” as he stands, gives the water one last look, then turns to Dan. He walks over and sits next to Dan, their hands next to each other but not touching. “I’m Phil, by the way,” he says and smiles.

“Phil,” Dan hums back and Phil nods, smiling even wider. “I’m Dan.” Dan’s not good at faking smiles, but he tries anyway. It feels more genuine than he thought it would. 

“We just moved here. Or well, bought a summer house here,” Phil says, looking behind him. Dan follows his eyes towards the house closest to the lake. “The closest one,” Phil nods.

“Oh,” Dan laughs once, amused, “I live in the one next to it.”

Phil laughs too, “Oh! So you’re my new neighbour then.”

“Guess so,” Dan shrugs, and then he looks at Phil. 

He looked before but now he _ really _ looks. Blue eyes meet his, blue like the sky or the ocean or a sapphire - even in the dim light of a sunset they seem to sparkle. His hair is black, pushed back in a nice and soft quiff. Phil’s skin is pale, but in this light it’s slightly more red or orange. Or maybe it’s the shirt Phil is wearing, a yellow t-shirt with some print unknown to Dan, that’s making him seem more yellow. 

Dan looks at Phil’s eyes again and realises he’s being watched too. Phil’s mouth is slightly open, maybe in awe or something alike, his expression soft and searching.

Phil smiles as he stretches for a short moment and then straddles the log, putting his hands close together on top of it. “Do you come here often?” He asks, voice deeper than before, and if it’s some kind of weird flirting, it really is the worst kind. 

Dan snorts. “What? Is that a pick-up line?”

Phil averts his eyes, looking rather shy. “No, I–, it wasn’t meant to be, really, I–,” he struggles, and Dan feels bad for a moment for assuming something so stupid. Of course, no one would ever flirt with him. Of course, a _ stranger _ would never.

“Sorry,” Dan says, his heart dropping to his feet. He looks down at something by his feet, it’s too dark now to tell if it’s a stone or a pine cone, maybe it’s just a dumb stick. He kicks at in frustration, it skids across the ground towards the lake and lands somewhere at the shore.

“Dan,” Phil says sharply, but Dan still holds his gaze on the ground. “It’s all right,” he says in a low tone, reassuring, “but what I meant was this place. Here,” Dan sees through his peripheral how he gestures around them. 

Dan can’t look at him, too embarrassed, but he breathes a, “Oh,” and then he’s not sure how to continue, so he doesn’t.

They’re silent for a while. To Dan it feels tense, but Phil seems unfazed. He’s rocking a bit back and forth where he sits, humming some tune of a song Dan recognises but can’t place. Dan can feel Phil’s eyes on him at times, and he wishes he could return the look. If it wasn’t for the racing heart in his chest and the shaking feeling through his body, he might’ve sneaked a glance already.

Phil is the one to break the silence once again. “What do you do around here, then?”

A too high pitched, “Uhm,” escapes Dan, his body betraying him in every way possible. “I–,” he tries again. 

_ Fuck. _

What a nervous freak he must be in Phil’s eyes. Phil doesn’t say anything, he waits patiently, bopping his head to some silent rhythm. 

Dan clears his throat and licks his lips, hoping that will somehow kickstart his vocal abilities again. “I have a treehouse, where I spend most of my days.”

Phil gasps and Dan jerks his head up at the sudden sound. “A _ treehouse_?”

“Yeah,” Dan smiles and looks up at Phil through his eyelashes.

“_Wow! _ I’m actually jealous,” Phil says, and it sounds sarcastic but Dan’s not sure. He smiles anyway, and Phil responds with a wide grin that can't be anything but nice. 

They’re quiet for a long while, admiring the view or watching each other with cautious interest. Then the conversation somehow ends up on video games and movies they like, books they’ve read - or, in Dan’s case, not read, but Phil thinks he should read. Turns out they have a lot in common, Dan and this stranger by the lake. 

Phil is a bit older than Dan, but he’s only 22 so not too much older. Dan’s suspicions about where Phil is from turns out to be right. He is northern, more specifically from a small town outside Manchester called Rawtenstall. “It’s about an hour and a half from here,” Phil tells him.

Dan laughs a lot more than usual, it feels odd yet really good. Phil laughs too, even at the silliest and most awkward things and stories Dan tells him. Dan’s not sure when he last laughed this much and genuine in his life, maybe he never have until now.

It gets late before Dan even realises it, the moon high up in the sky and, besides their laughs, the only sounds are the ones of bugs humming somewhere not too far away. 

“I should go home, it’s–,” Dan’s not sure exactly how to say it, but Phil seems to get his point.

“Yeah, me too,” Phil replies, picking up a phone from a pocket in his jeans only to push it back down a second later. “I told my mum I was just gonna go for a walk, but I’ve been away for over four hours now,” he laughs, more to himself, but Dan laughs too.

“Four hours?!”

“Yeah! I had already been here for at least an hour when you came around.”

“Oh,” Dan just smiles. _ When you came around _. He’s not sure why it sounds so lovely, but those words make him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

“Maybe we can, like, uhm,” Phil says, “hang out tomorrow?” 

Dan just stares at him, because he’s not sure what to say if he can’t yell a _ Yes! _ His heart is beating so loud right now, it makes it hard for him to remember any words. With a steadier voice than he thought he was possible in this moment, he says, “Sure!”

Phil’s voice is a bit lower, has a bit more depth to it, when he says, “Maybe I can have your phone number?” 

Dan makes a choked sound, but quickly pulls himself together. “Yeah, uh, of course,” he says as he scrambles for his phone in the front pocket of his jeans. 

They exchange numbers, and the joking and talking continue as they walk towards the cottages again. Even after they part ways, and Dan watches Phil disappear into his home from the bottom of the treehouse staircase, he can’t stop smiling. That night is the first time in what feels like all his life that he falls asleep with a wide grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/187370208905/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-1-of-7-dan).   
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

Dan can’t put his phone down at breakfast the next morning. He keeps hoping Phil will text him first, because he’s such a coward who doesn’t dare text Phil instead. He doesn’t want to come across as clingy or anything, so he’ll rather anxiously wait. Waiting for someone to text back also makes him feel anxious, but that’s a problem for later.

“You expecting anyone?” His dad asks, chewing on a mouthful yoghurt and müsli. 

Dan’s heart races, his pulse high. “N–no, not really, no,” he stutters and puts the phone down once again. He tries to focus on his breakfast instead, eating his sandwich slowly and his yoghurt even slower.

He can’t stop looking at his phone, though. Phil still hasn’t texted him at the end of breakfast and it makes him feel unsettled. He’s not sure what to do with his day. It’s nice weather out, warm and sunny with a clear blue sky. There’s noise from the lake again, people swimming and playing and having fun. 

If Dan was a bit more of a people person and with a whole lot more confidence that’s where he’d probably be. Instead, he’s climbing the stairs to his treehouse. Being alone is more his thing; entertaining himself with movies and TV shows and games is what he loves. He’d rather be alone than with people who constantly picks on him, which is what everyone back home has always done. He’s been trying to make friends with people from school or around the neighbourhood in the past, but no one ever seems to like him.

Dan sits down on his bed, the climb up in the tree and through the door gone in a blur. He didn’t make his bed in the morning like he usually does, too busy looking forward to meeting Phil again. And now he doesn’t feel like doing anything.

How could he think Phil would text him? Of course he wouldn’t – Dan is just dumb and naive and has too big of an imagination. Dan puts his arms on the windowsill, his chin on top and gazes out in the garden towards Phil’s house. 

And there he spots Phil – sitting under a tall and wide tree with long, hanging leaf-covered branches – all alone on a blanket in the garden. He’s staring right at Dan, as if he can see him through the small window. Dan wonders how long he’s been sitting there for, staring at the treehouse. 

His thoughts are startled by a buzzing in his jeans. Dan quickly takes his phone out and looks at the screen. A text message – from Phil!

_ u wanna come down? _

Dan reads it again and again. His heart beats to the rhythm of his tapping as he types out an answer.

_ coming!!!! _

The four exclamation marks may have been a bit too much, but he can’t conceal his excitement.

Trying to be casual isn’t really Dan’s thing today. He stumbles down the stairs – thankfully without injuries – and to the fence. He almost falls over completely when walking the few metres to the fence next door. By the gate stands Phil, his blue eyes filled with wonder and his smile wide.

“You really did hurry,” he says.

Dan snorts loudly, “Maybe I did.” His cheeks suddenly feel hot, like he’s overheating but he knows he’s not. Dan can’t believe his body would betray him like this.

Dan feels like his legs won’t hold him anymore, it’s as if he’s shaking – or maybe it’s just a delusion. He grips the fence for some stability, grounding himself.

Phil puts his hands on either side of Dan’s. “You wanna come in then?” 

All Dan can do is nod, not sure if his voice will hold right now and not even sure what to say. Phil nods too, and reaches out to open the gate next to them. Dan walks in, still holding Phil’s gaze. 

“So, uh,” Phil says and Dan watches the way his Adam’s apple moves as he swallows.

Dan says, “Yeah?” not meaning for it to be a question, but yet it is. His voice doesn’t really sound like his own either, it’s more hoarse and high pitched.

Phil starts for the blanket, not asking for Dan to follow but probably knowing he will. Dan closes the gate behind him and catches up with Phil halfway to the tree. 

Phil sits down. “What do you wanna do today?” He asks as he nods to the space next to him, silently inviting Dan to sit. 

Dan sighs quietly. “I dunno. We could just– sit here, I guess.”

Phil’s eyebrows shoot up in a way that makes Dan’s heart swell. “Something wrong with that?”

“N-no,” Dan stutters, hating his body for doing him dirty like this. Honestly, he’s happy to spend time with Phil. They might’ve just met last night, but Dan felt they hit it off pretty well and he can’t wait to see how and if this unfolds.

They sit under the tree in silence for a long time. It’s long enough so that Dan’s heart calms down, so he can find his normal voice again, before Phil starts asking him questions about all sorts of things. It’s everything from the treehouse to his school and friends at home and his family. 

When asked about his friends, Dan gives some vague half-lie – he tells Phil that he has friends but they’re more acquaintances or neighbours, but he’s not close to any of them. Dan’s not a very good liar, but Phil seems to buy that. About everything else he tries to be as honest as he can, which isn’t all that truthful but it’s close enough. This stranger doesn’t need to know how miserable he actually feels at times.

Phil tells him stories of friends of his own. It’s stories of adventures in Spanish mountains and trails through English valleys. It’s simpler stories of nights in front of a campfire, movie nights and late nights out. It’s stuff Dan has never experienced, but he nods along as if he knows exactly what Phil is talking about.

When Phil talks about university life, Dan gets a bit more interested. Phil goes to Manchester university, he studies English Language and Linguistics. It’s not something Dan’s sure he’s interested in, but Phil has a way with words that sure captures his attention like nothing else. 

Once silence falls between them again, Dan rips a long strand of grass from beside the blanket. He starts ripping is apart slowly, one long, thin stripe of the strand at a time. Dan can feel Phil’s eyes at him as he works on his blade of grass. It doesn’t bother him that Phil is looking, he just doesn’t dare look back now that they’re sitting close and all quiet. 

After a long while, Dan going through countless blades of grass and tearing them apart methodically over and over, Phil finally speaks. “You wanna take a walk?” he says.

“Yeah, sure!” 

Phil jumps up, “Great!” he says cheerily, all bright smiles.

“Oh, now?”

“Yeah,” Phil says, “or do you just wanna sit here?”

Dan likes it here, despite the silence being a tad awkward at times. He likes the smell from the big, old tree they’re sat under and whatever cologne Phil is wearing, and the wind blowing hot air on his skin even if they’re sat in the shadow.

“No, we can go,” Dan says finally, with a smile that feels fake, but it seems real enough for Phil to believe it.

—

Dan hates being so awkward, allowing Phil to do most of the talking. It’s not like Phil seems to mind it though. He’s quite a talker and has a lot of stories to share, especially from university. Dan listens and occasionally asks questions or laugh where it’s appropriate. Mostly he’s just enjoying the company that Phil provides and how it just feels so easy to hang out with him.

“Have you walked here before?” Phil suddenly asks as the follow the trail along the lake.

“Yeah,” says Dan, “many times. But not for a long time now.”

“You’re not into nature, huh?”

“Uh, no. Not really, no.”

“Why not? Don’t you just love the trees and birds, and how fresh the air feels,” Phil says, inhaling slowly as his eyes shut for a moment.

Dan snorts. “You’re weird. But also, there’s bugs and spiders and I’m not a big fan of those.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Phil smiles, looking at him.

Silence falls between them for a while then, but this silence is nice. Dan sneaks some glances of Phil every now and then, but as soon as Phil turns his head even the slightest Dan’s way he looks away. He doesn’t want to be that creep who stares at someone he met just yesterday. But Phil is very attractive in more than one way and he can’t lie about that, at least not for himself.

They end up walking around the whole lake. It’s the longest Dan has walked in probably his whole life. He’s not sure how far it is, but he knows it must be a long distance because of the way his legs are feeling like jelly once they sit down again.

There’s a couple of big rocks near the gravel road that passes the swimming spot at the lake and that’s where they decide to sit down. People are shouting and talking by the shore just a few metres away, swimming and playing in the water, but it doesn’t mind them. Dan pulls his legs up and rests his chin on top, arms wrapped around himself. He sighs and looks at Phil, who’s watching him with curious eyes and a head cocked to the side.

“You wanna go for a swim?” Phil asks, swinging his legs to and fro.

Dan shakes his head. “Not really my thing.”

“Oh, why not?”

“I’ve just never liked it,” Dan shrugs. “Too many people, I guess.”

“Okay,” Phil says, looking out at the water again, “but we could do it when there aren’t that many people?”

He doesn’t like where this is going. He’s not comfortable with swimming, especially not around people. Maybe if it was pitch black and no one could see him, but not even then. “I don’t know,” says Dan, as he tries to think of a way to redirect this conversation. He can’t come up with anything else to say, so he just leaves it at that.

Even in profile he can see Phil’s face drop and he hates that look already. That’s not how he wants to see Phil, he wants to see the way his eyes sparkle when he talks and his smile blinding as ever. Dan frowns then hides his face on his knees as he says, “Maybe one day we can, just not right now.”

It’s a promise he wants to keep, but he’s not sure he can. When he looks up at Phil again a few minutes later he’s smiling, gazing across the lake. Making a slightly fake promise did what Dan was hoping it would.

“One day,” Phil sighs and grins at Dan. 

—

It’s only been a week now, but it feels a lot longer. Probably because they hang out all day, every day. It took some time for Dan to ease up and speak his mind more, but now he’s the one who can’t shut up. Phil’s probably tired of hearing Dan speak about this and that, things Phil probably doesn’t even know of.

“Sorry, I– I’ll shut up,” Dan mumbles as he kicks a small rock in front of him, watching it skid across the trail and land in the lake. This quickly became a thing, walking along the lake at least once a day. Sometimes the whole way around it, which takes about two or so hours, but oftentimes just back and forth along it for a bit.

Phil grabs his shoulder and tilts his chin up with his index finger - something he’s done a lot of times this week. 

His voice has a tinge of seriousness to it when he speaks. “Don’t say that. I love hearing you talk.” 

Their eyes linger a bit longer for every time this happens, and Dan can’t help but study Phil’s expression. Phil’s voice might be a bit stern sometimes, but his expression is always soft. His eyes are often filled with some kind of question Dan can’t figure out the answer to. It’s always just a few beats, adding a couple more each time, then he lets Dan go and continues walking.

Dan steals every look he can when Phil isn’t noticing, or at least that’s what he thinks. And with every look, it’s like his heart speeds up a bit more; his breath hitches for a while longer. It’s like his whole body tingles, every nerve inside him vibrates with excitement - kind of like a fizzy drink.

After spending this much time together, and with Phil constantly asking about it, Dan figures that it could be time to invite Phil to the treehouse. He doesn’t do that so easily, but somehow he trusts Phil and he wants to continue having Phil in his life. 

Walking up the stairs around the tree haven’t felt this exhilarating and nervous in a long time. It probably hasn’t felt like this since he first went up these stairs all those years ago when his treehouse was finally done. And when you’re six years old everything is a different kind of excitement. With Phil on his heels, everything just amplifies, the nerves want to explode out of his body - it’s like fireworks inside him. It’s a new sensation and he likes it.

“Woah!” Phil breathes from behind as Dan opens the door. 

Dan takes a deep breath, and exhales a low, “Yeah,” as he steps inside, Phil not far behind him. 

”So you live here?”

“Well, not always,” Dan says, “but yeah, most of the summer I do.”

“That’s so cool!” Phil exclaims as he starts to look around, poking at the DVDs on the bookshelf and video games Dan left on the table in front of the sofa slash bed. 

“You really think so?” Dan asks and sits down on the bed to watch Phil watch his things.

Because part of why he waited this long to show Phil any of this was because he thought Phil might hate it. Or maybe not hate it, but that he would think Dan is lame or childish for still loving his treehouse this much at age eighteen. Phil has many times this week expressed how cool he thinks Dan is and how much he likes being around Dan. Yet Dan doubted that would be the case after showing him this small and shabby and, in Dan’s eyes, quite lovely place. So far, Phil seems more amazed than thinking any of it is lame.

Phil’s confirmation comes quickly. “Yeah. God, this is _ awesome! _ ” He sits down next to Dan, their bodies suddenly touching from hip to knee. _ Awesome? _ Dan thinks. _ He actually thinks this is awesome? _

Dan asks again, because he can’t believe it. “Really?”

Phil snorts and turns to face him. “Yes, _ Daniel _.” And the way he says it makes Dan’s heart flutter - it’s soft but somehow he a bit flirty. Not to mention that the way Phil’s index finger softly touches his chin, forcing Dan’s gaze up, leaves Dan breathless.

They sit like that for a while, saying nothing in words but their eyes say a lot more than words ever could. Phil’s hand wanders slowly, fingertips softly stroking Dan’s cheek, his neck and then eventually landing on his shoulder, fingertips stroking the back of his neck.

Dan shudders under Phil’s touch. It’s so nice because of how gentle he is, but he adds just the right amount of pressure.

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, fingers unmoving on Dan’s cheek. 

“Mhm,” Dan hums, because he’s not sure his voice will hold right now. 

He exhales sharply, because only then does he realise he’s been holding his breath the whole time. If Phil’s fingers touching him just this lightly, then how good would his hands feel moving up Dan’s back and in his hair and… _ everywhere? _ Dan can only imagine. 

If Dan was brave, this is the moment they would kiss. Oh, how lovely it would be, after a week of looking longingly at Phil’s lips and his cheeks and his neck, to finally kiss him there and there and there. How good it would feel, fireworks shooting inside of him and goosebumps prickling his skin. How good his lips would feel on Phil’s, and his tongue in Phil’s mouth and Phil’s in his. How soft it would be, tender and slow and– _ awesome _. 

But Dan’s not brave in that way, and the moment ends before anything like that can even begin to develop. Phil’s hand strokes down Dan’s arm, goosebumps forming as skin meets skin, and then his hand rests between them on the sofa. 

“Do you, uhm,” Dan stutters, cursing his body silently for not obeying him, “like– do you wanna watch a movie?” He finally says with a loud exhale, as if this was the most difficult thing he’s ever had to ask.

“Sure,” Phil replies quickly, bright smile across his face. If he noticed Dan’s struggle with words he doesn’t mention it. 

Dan puts in a movie that he’s seen more times than he can count. If Phil has seen it before he doesn’t say anything about it, he gets comfortable with pillows on the sofa and waits for Dan to sit back. 

They spend most of the movie talking over it, about everything but the actual movie. About the universe and all its constellations; about nature and life and adventures. At the end of the movie it feels like they’ve talked about everything in their respective lives and yet they still seem to be able to find even more to talk about.

“Oh, I’m sorry I–,” Dan smiles, apologetic, “I’ve been talking all the time. We were gonna watch but–“

Phil cuts him off, laughing, “It’s okay! Honestly, I’ve seen this movie more than once before.”

“Oh,” Dan says again, “then why didn’t you say so? We could’ve watched something else, done other things.”

“I thought that maybe you liked it and, like,” says Phil, trailing off.

“I mean I do but we could’ve done something more fun.”

“Oh, so talking to me isn’t fun?” Phil says, feigning offence.

Dan blushes. “No, that’s– that’s not what I meant.” He struggles, not sure how to explain himself.

Phil laughs again, sounding something like fond. “I know, I know,” then he touches Dan’s cheek with fingertips light as feathers as he says, in a voice soft like cotton, “I’m just messing with you.”

And Dan’s not sure if he’s just holding his breath, or if he simply stopped breathing overall, but he knows that there’s no air coming in or out of his mouth for a moment or two or three or maybe even ten. All he knows is Phil’s fingertips and their light pressure on his skin; all he knows is the way their eyes meet and he sees _ something _. It’s like a spark, igniting in Phil’s eyes and he can feel it inside himself too. And it’s tingling, through all of him, from the tips of his hair down to his toes. He likes it, he likes it a whole lot.

Phil’s fingers trail along Dan’s brow bone, up to his hairline and through his hair slowly but firmly. Dan’s not sure how to act. He wants to touch Phil too but– is that even okay? He’s sure it should be, but the growing nervousness inside him tells him to just stay still. Every touch from Phil sends nice shivers down his spine, makes him warm and fuzzy inside. 

They both sigh at the same time, a content and soft sound that causes them to laugh and in turn makes them laugh even more. And then Phil sighs again, and as he’s stroking Dan’s cheek he says, “I like you a lot, Dan.”

Something inside Dan - perhaps his heart, or maybe his stomach, he’s not quite sure - flips and tingles. “I like you too,” he replies and grins, a genuine smile that’s framed with dimples. “Like, a whole fucking lot.”

Phil grins and pokes a finger into one of Dan’s dimples and grins wide, which just makes Dan grin even more. He can feel his cheeks heating and he hates it. Phil doesn’t comment on it, but Dan can tell he saw by the delighted way his eyes sparkle, his smile widens more and how he draws circles on one of Dan’s cheeks. 

It’s late that night before Phil leaves, after another movie that they don’t really watch. Not that he wants to leave, or that he really needs to in Dan’s opinion, but Phil says that he should see his family for at least a few minutes before going to bed.

All Dan can think about that night is how good Phil’s hand felt on his skin, and how he wants that again tomorrow and the day after that and every day for the rest of his life. A shiver runs down his spine, energetic and lovely and a bit dangerous – is he really crushing on Phil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/187529114490/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-2-of-7-dan).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

Dan’s not sure how much time has passed, because when he’s with Phil he doesn’t think about time or days or anything else other than Phil’s very blue eyes and soft features. But one look at the calendar tells him it’s been about two and a half weeks since he first met Phil. It feels like a lot longer, though. Time is a weird construct that Dan doesn’t really understand or really care about most times - especially not when he’s having fun.

They’ve spent almost every waking hour together, practically inseparable. A few weeks ago, when Dan and his family arrived at the cottage, he hated it here and wanted to go home more than anything. Ever since Phil came into his life, spending so much time with him and becoming closer and closer friends, he doesn’t want to ever leave this place. Now it’s like a paradise, not just in the treehouse but everything. Wherever Phil is, is home and that’s where he wants to be. 

Suddenly, he has no longing back to his boring and whatever normal life he has at home. He could stay here forever now, even without WiFi and other necessities. Now he would survive purely on the energy and positivity Phil somehow transfers to him. He’s happier now, more content than he’s ever been.

It’s like the cloudy, moody and grey skies with occasional thunder that was Dan has now cleared, and it’s always happy and sunny, sometimes with quite a big wind of positivity. It’s weird for him to feel this way, because it’s new and he’s never felt so– _ alive _ and _ free _ before. Somehow he’s always felt trapped, even if no one was trapping him but himself.

A finger stroking his eyebrows, thumb rubbing between his brows, throws him back to reality.

“You’re so deep in thought,” Phil smiles, his thumb running over Dan’s brows again and again.

“Yeah, uh, sorry.”

“What are you thinking about?”

Dan grins, lifting his hand to Phil’s cheek. “You,” he says truthfully.

Phil looks stunned, a small, “Oh,” escapes his lips as his cheeks deepen in colour. 

“Mm,” Dan hums.

He pulls Phil close then, just holding him and nuzzles his nose into Phil’s hair. This has become a thing for him, once he got enough confidence to touch and close the distance between them. Dan’s never had someone he was close enough to do this. To touch and feel, to hug or hold. If there’s been anyone, it’s always been more shallow – like friends he’d only hang out with in school, or for specific school projects. 

Or when he thought he was gonna be the next David Beckham and tried football for a year or so, many years ago. Then his teammates were his friends, but the only thing they had in common was the sport. 

But with Phil it really is different. Maybe because they’re older and have themselves more figured out. Or perhaps it’s just the way they seem to simply work together. The way their minds are different, but yet they’re also the same many times. Dan can say one thing and then Phil will finish it off even better. 

Dan pulls back a little, but only enough so he can see Phil’s eyes. He strokes a splayed hand down Phil’s back as he says, “What is it that you like about me?”

Phil sighs, a soft and content humming sound. He strokes Dan’s cheek and down Dan’s arm. Then he takes Dan’s hand and rubs small circles on top of it with his thumb as he speaks. “Where do I start? And how much time have you got?”

Dan snorts, his cheeks instantly getting warm. He’s flustered, but chokes out the words quickly, “Take all the time you need.”

Phil starts by telling him about how he saw Dan a week or so before they actually met. How he thought, _ he seems like a nice and fun guy, wish I had the courage to talk to him _, because of the way Dan laughed and played in the yard with his brother one day.

“I watched you that whole week in secret,” Phil admits, somewhat embarrassed, “and then you talked to me that night and I– you were so interesting, in so many ways.” He pauses to stroke a stray curl from Dan’s forehead. “You’re smart, so clever and creative. Like,” Phil gestures to the treehouse around and above them, “you made _ all this _ from _ your _ head,” he taps his index finger gently on Dan’s temple.

He goes on to gush about how caring and compassionate Dan is, and Dan tries his best to soak it all in and bathe in it. Never has anyone told him things like this before. He’s never been told how brilliant he is, but Phil keeps saying that to him in so many different ways. 

“Perhaps,” Phil says, thumb tracing Dan’s eyebrows again, “what I like most about you, is that you like me, too.” 

Dan just smiles at him, because that’s all he can do right now. Phil often leaves him speechless and flustered, but now it feels like more than that. Maybe it’s the way Phil looks at him, how his eyes seem to be searching for something in Dan’s expression. Or the way he cradles Dan’s face, softer and closer than before. 

Phil presses their foreheads together and Dan’s heart skyrockets in speed, as if it wants to escape out of his ribcage. Dan’s not sure how to react or what to do with his hands or where to let his eyes fall. He tries to stay still, but his fingers itch for something to touch. So after debating whether or not to move for what feels like an eternity, his finger traces the collar of Phil’s t-shirt.

Dan breaks their eye contact, moving back a bit, to follow his finger as it moves back and forth along the inside of the fabric. He moves closer, his knees touching Phil’s, his feet against the skin of Phil’s feet. 

Dan’s forehead just so happens to fall against Phil’s lips then, not at all meaning to. Phil’s breathing seems a bit too shallow to be normal, blowing puffs of air so Dan’s hair moves and tickles against his skin. 

Their magic is suddenly broken by Dan’s phone vibrating in his pocket. Dan moves his legs just enough to fish it up, though Phil completely withdraws and crawls out so he can sit on the edge of the mattress. Dan sits up, too, as he unlocks his screen to read the text message.

Dan sighs at the words on his screen. “Mum says I have to come down for dinner.”

“Okay,” says Phil, smiling slightly when their eyes meet.

“Will I see you later?”

Phil lifts his hand to stroke Dan’s cheek slightly and breathes, “Yeah,” then he adds, “maybe we could go to the lake?”

Dan eyes him, suspicious and puzzled. “And do what?”

Phil plays with a stray curl at Dan’s temple, bouncing it on top of his finger. “Maybe,” he says slowly, hesitantly, “we could, like, go swimming.”

Dan shakes his head in short movements. “I don’t like swimming.”

“Make an exception?” Phil suggests.

He could do that for Phil, couldn’t he? Suddenly he could like swimming, just because Phil does. Maybe it will be better in Phil’s company? Because, honestly, so far everything has been better together with him, even the most boring tasks have seemed a whole lot simpler since Phil came along – so this shouldn’t be an exception to that, right?

“Maybe,” Dan says finally. “We’ll see, can’t promise anything.”

That seems to satisfy Phil enough for now, judging by the wide grin that lights up his whole face.

—

_ I don’t like this _ , Dan thinks as he looks in the tall bathroom mirror next to the door. _ I don’t like this at all _. 

He can’t believe Phil has convinced him to this - to actually go swimming. Apparently Phil can convince him to anything, just some puppy eyes and gentle, encouraging words and Dan is wrapped around his finger.

Maybe Dan is overdramatic, it probably could be worse, but he doesn’t like how lean and non-muscular he is. And on top of that, he lacks any tan causing him to just look pale and weak. He hates what he sees in the mirror, which is why he hasn’t gone swimming with anyone for so long. It’s why he never walks around without a shirt, even on the hottest summer days. He can barely even do it when he’s alone and knows no one can see him; Dan hates his body more than anything.

He quickly pulls on a shirt, black and matching his swimming shorts. After another look in the mirror and a heavy sigh, he leaves the bathroom.

On his way to the back door, he passes through the living room. His mum looks up from a book, eyebrows raised in interest. “You’re going swimming?” She asks.

Dan blushes. He was hoping to escape without a trace, but his mum’s hawkeyes won’t let anything go unnoticed. “Yea– no, not really, just… meeting Phil,” Dan says, hating the way his heart suddenly races.

“Oh, okay! Have fun!” She replies, almost singing the words out. 

“I’ll try,” Dan says, already leaving. 

—

Phil is already swimming when Dan gets down to the lake. Dan watches him for a few minutes from a distance, kind of hidden behind a tree. He seems strong and athletic, all Dan can look at are those arms – skin glistening in the late afternoon sun, long arms stretching out and forward as he moves in the water.

Dan walks further down before he can get caught and called out for spying. He toes out of his shoes and cautiously dips his toes in the water at the shore, almost as if he’s afraid an alligator might jump up and bite him. It’s warm, close to perfect temperature actually, but still not compelling enough for him to just dive headfirst into it.

“Hey!” Phil calls from further out, and when Dan looks up to where he is he’s already making his way towards Dan.

The closer he gets, the more of his chest and shoulders show as the water gets lower and Phil’s body taller. _ Oh God _ , Dan thinks, _ I should look away, shouldn’t I? _ But he can’t make himself do it. Of course he can’t, not when this scene plays out like something out of a movie. 

Phil running his hands over his damp hair, combing it back over his head again and again. Phil rising from the water, like a mermaid, revealing firm arms and broad shoulders. Phil, tall and pale and smooth-skinned and– _ hot _ . Dan’s not sure how else to describe him – dripping wet and hot. _ Wow _, he breathes inside his mind - this really is like a movie.

His heart skips beats and his legs are jelly, barely held up by his bones. Is this what it feels like to fall in love? The feeling of falling is there at least, as if someone swept the rug out from under his feet and now he’s free-falling into nothing. 

When Phil gets closer so Dan can make out the shapes and details of his abdomen, he’s forced to look away because it’s too much at once this close up. Looking at Phil’s eyes isn’t a safe option, really, but it’s still better than continue to trace his eyes across his chest and stomach. 

“Hi,” says Phil, bright smile and sparkling eyes.

“H-hi,” Dan stutters, eyes flickering from Phil’s eyes to the lake and back, again and again. 

“Are you not gonna get in?”

Dan shivers when Phil’s fingertips stroke his bare arm, both because of the touch but probably mostly because he’s wet and the water dripping from him is kind of cold.

“It’s cold? Isn’t it?” Says Dan, voice trembling a little. 

“Not when you’re in the water, though,” Phil says, stroking his forearm softly. “Come on,” he urges, trying his best to convince Dan.

Dan follows him as he starts walking the few metres to the water. When Phil gets in the water Dan stops, only dipping his toes into the waves that ripple up the shore. A small wind blows just then, making him shiver. The water feels nice, lukewarm and inviting, but it’s still not enough to lure him in. 

Phil tilts his head a bit, looking adorable, then asks softly, “What’s truly wrong, Dan?”

Dan’s words come out in a mumble, “I said I don’t like swimming.”

“Yeah, but–,” Phil walks up to him again and gently takes Dan’s left hand in his own. “There’s more than that, isn’t it?” He tilts his head the other way, and Dan feels like he’s falling once again.

“Maybe,” says Dan, barely audible but he’s sure Phil still hears him. 

Phil squeezes his hand for a beat then just holds it again. “So, tell me.” When Dan just looks at him, he adds, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Dan sighs. “I don’t know how to– how I can like–,” Dan pauses and tries to re-organise his thoughts. “I don’t like– I don’t think I look good,” he says the last part fast and low, and hopes Phil doesn’t catch it but knowing that he probably does.

“Hey,” Phil says, and the soft way he says it makes Dan’s head snap up instantly. “I’m sure you look good.”

There’s so much sincerity in his words, it’s hard for Dan to think he’s just saying it to be nice. But he still doubts, though, just not as much as he thought he would. “You’re too nice,” he says finally.

“No, but, uhm, I really mean it. Because from what I’ve seen of you so far, you’re– like you’re beautiful.” Phil says the last three words so low that Dan’s not sure it isn’t just a dream.

For a moment they just stand there, Phil looking as stunned and flustered as Dan feels. The words echo again and again in his mind, in Phil’s low voice, _ you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful _.

Dan reaches up and puts his hand flat on Phil’s cheek. “So are you,” he mumbles, a hesitant smile growing on his face.

Phil grips at Dan’s shirt, just above the hip bone, and pulls questioningly upwards in short tugs. “Hm?”

Dan sighs, an exaggerated and dramatic sound. “Fine.” Then he allows Phil to pull the shirt off in one swift movement. At first he doesn’t like how Phil gasps, he can’t tell if it’s a good or bad thing. 

But then Phil mumbles, “My God, you truly _ are _ beautiful,” and Dan can’t help but smile, even allowing himself to blush without trying to hide it.

Dan still refuses a bit, staying behind even when Phil tries to drag him in by his hand. But then he finally obliges, and even if the water is a bit colder than expected at first he quickly begins to like it. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he likes how smooth and nice the water feels against his skin. The way it splashes slightly as it hits his waist makes him feel calm somehow and he appreciates that a lot.

Phil smiles at him before leaping into the water and swimming out into the unknown. Dan isn’t that brave, but he keeps walking out deeper into the lake. With splayed fingers he strokes the surface carefully, watching his fingers make small waves on the water. The sun warms him a bit and suddenly the water doesn’t feel that cold anymore, just cool enough to not make him too hot.

He closes his eyes and turns his face towards the sun, loving the way the afternoon sun hits his skin and warms him up from the outside in. All he can hear is the water gently lapping against himself or onto the shore, the _ cluck, cluck, cluck _ sounds allowing him to feel calm. Phil is splashing somewhere close by, swimming here and there, and further away birds are chirping. Dan can’t remember the last time he felt so at peace and– _ home _.

Dan just stands there for a long moment, a minute, an hour, he’s not sure how much time has passed when he feels someone lightly touch his fingers.

He can hear the snicker in Phil’s voice when he speaks. “Are you sleeping?”

Dan opens his eyes, looking first at Phil’s fingers splayed under his own, then at Phil eyes and his cheek, where the afternoon sun paints his skin a pretty shade of yellow. “No, I’m just– enjoying all of this. I’ve never liked it that much before, but it’s so peaceful.”

“Yeah,” Phil agrees, “you wanna come swim with me?” He threads his fingers through Dan’s, squeezing them together tightly and starts dragging Dan further out. Dan bites his lip, but follows without any further discussion this time.

Phil swims away quickly and Dan doesn’t want to be left alone again. He tries to keep up and swim as fast as he can – which isn’t fast enough, really, but he manages to not be too far behind Phil.

“How. Much. More?” Dan pants, pausing after each word.

“Thought we might swim across the whole lake,” Phil says, without even sounding strained in the slightest. Dan envies him - Phil and his great body, well-trained and athletic.

“Phil. Please. I. Can’t,” Dan says, pausing for seconds between each word. 

Phil stops then and waits for Dan to catch up. Dan looks back towards the shore, realising they’re further than he thought they would be. Then he looks across the lake to the other side. They’re about halfway. Dan moves his arms and legs slowly side to side to keep himself afloat. 

Phil drifts closer to him, their faces just centimetres apart. “This better?” He asks. 

“I guess,” Dan shrugs, best he can when trying not to sink in the middle of a lake. He can feel Phil’s breaths on his skin, warm and slightly heavy, it’s making him feel kind of dizzy.

Phil reaches up to play with Dan’s curls. Dan’s not sure how he can manage to stay floating and push a lock of Dan’s hair behind his ear at the same time, but Phil seems to manage both without any noticeable effort. His hand strokes down to Dan’s cheek, resting there for a long moment that doesn’t seem long enough. Dan’s breathing was back to normal, but now it’s stuttering and racing again, his heart beating fast in his chest.

They could kiss right now. It’s only centimetres, barely even that. Dan could lean in and do it, he’s wanted to do it for quite a while now. Having Phil so close makes the urge inside him grow even more, his lips look so soft and kissable at this range. His eyes move up to Phil’s eyes instead, and he loves the way they sparkle in the sunset – blue, so intense with the pink and orange colours from the sky reflecting in them.

Phil looks back at him, eyes searching Dan’s face and Dan wonders if he finds anything special. They float like that for a long moment, Phil’s hand on Dan’s cheek, playing with his curls or just the hair on the back of his head. Their noses touch for a second and Dan shivers away just a centimetre or two, but then he just drifts closer again. Neither of them draws closer than that, and Dan’s not sure why either of them is hesitating now.

Phil drifts away further back. “You wanna swim back then?” He asks, but it’s rather rhetorical because he doesn’t even wait for an answer before he swims away towards the shore again. 

Dan sighs, “Asshole,” and rolls his eyes fondly as he takes off after Phil. He catches up, but only because Phil seems to be moving slower this time. He’s thankful for that, because it doesn’t make speaking as hard this time around. “Is everything a competition for you?”

Phil makes a shrugging motion. “I guess. I love winning.” He winks at Dan. _ Winks _. And then he swims a bit faster, making it hard for Dan to keep up again.

They reach close enough to shore so Dan can feel solid ground under his feet again. He stops only when the water is down at his waist. When he turns around to look for Phil, he almost crashes into him. Dan hadn’t heard Phil walking up behind him. Having him this close again almost knocks the breath out of Dan. He’s about to back away, wanting to give them both room to breathe, but Phil catches him, hands on Dan’s back, and pulls him back in. 

Their chests crash together with a loud and wet sound. A small, surprised _ Oh _, escapes Dan’s mouth and then they both laugh. It’s a lovely sound, echoing over the lake and among the trees around them. 

Phil’s hand brushes through the hair at the side of Dan’s skull as he says, “You’re so beautiful.” Dan tries to hide his smile, but Phil stops him. “Stop,” he says, and Dan obliges and looks up at him, “don’t hide.”

“Okay,” Dan mumbles, searching Phil’s face without really knowing what he’s looking for.

There’s a tingle in his stomach, spreading through his whole body. Dan’s not sure what to do, where his eyes are supposed to look - he's not sure of anything right now. So he just keeps looking at Phil’s eyes, his arms pressed gently between their bodies. 

There’s a smirk playing on Phil’s lips when he says, “Can I try something?”

Dan’s not sure what to say, but still he blurts out, “Sure.”

Phil’s smile widens, then he leans in and Dan swears he’s in heaven. Phil’s lips are soft against his own, embracing them gently and carefully, as if he’s scared Dan might break. He tastes of strawberries and cream, much like a summer dream. Phil’s hands move up along Dan’s back, climbing to caress his face instead. Dan starts to feel unstable after just a few seconds, he’s glad they didn’t do this in the deeper water - he feels like he’s losing his footing now. He steadies himself, hands against Phil’s solid chest, leaning into him and deepening the kiss. 

It all feels like a movie, unreal and beautiful. Phil’s touch is so gentle and yet firm, guiding Dan when Dan needs it and taking the lead when Dan is just still. They eventually pull away, but only enough to breathe, their foreheads still touching.

“That was,” Dan starts.

“Yeah,” Phil finishes, as if their brains are one. Dan’s not even sure what he meant to say, but Phil’s, _ Yeah _, fit right in somehow. 

Dan leans in again, taking control this time, with his hands sneaking up to embrace Phil’s face with a steady grip. He’s never felt so free before, so bold and with a just-fucking-go-for-it mindset. Now he’s not sure what he was ever scared of. Is this really what love feels like? Free, careless and endless happiness. Because if it is, he will never need anything else ever in his life. Dan thinks he could live in this feeling forever, no need for food or water when he’s in this blissful state.

Phil pulls away again, but only to pull Dan in for a hug. Dan embraces him, nose against Phil’s neck and lips pressed to his skin. Phil runs a finger along Dan’s spine, up and down, over and over again. Dan shivers, loving how wonderful it feels, how happy and lucky just a touch can make him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/187683194365/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-3-of-7-dan).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

Dan has never liked the lake. He’s always hated it for no real reason at all. It's been more about disliking his own body, not the lake in particular. But now he can’t imagine not going back; now he wants to spend every waking hour in and around this lake.

Perhaps it was company or lack thereof that made him hate it too. Now that he has Phil – gorgeous, amazing and funny Phil – he’s not alone anymore. 

They spent the rest of the night, until late after midnight, bathing in the lukewarm and eventually, as the hours passed, quite cold water. Dan splashed water at Phil and Phil only splashed back even more. They kissed, again and again, until their lips were numb – and even then it was hard to stop.

And now, tangled with Phil, their lips attached, in Dan’s bed in the treehouse, it’s even harder to stop. There are only small pauses, to breathe, but barely even that. This feels so good, to be touched, to be held; to tangle his fingers through someone else’s hair, just as they do the same to you; to touch and stroke and caress their skin, slowly and then more rough and back to slow again. Bliss is all Dan can feel, and judging by the way Phil smiles between kisses he’s sure that’s what they’re both feeling.

Eventually, the kisses become more or less effortless, but still amazing nonetheless. It’s lazy kisses at the corners of the mouth; kisses on the cheek; on the nose; a bit more hungry kisses on the neck, with soft bites on the skin. Dan hums against Phil’s neck, and Phil breathes a hum into Dan’s hair. The warm air tickles down Dan’s spine, making him chuckle softly and in turn he makes Phil laugh, more air escaping down Dan’s back.

Phil pulls him closer, their naked chests pushed together. “I really like you,” Phil mumbles against his hair, barely audible.

“I think I… might like you too,” says Dan, rubbing his nose against the crook of Phil’s neck. 

Phil pulls away quite abruptly then, hands against Dan’s chest. “You do?” He says, eyes wide in shock. 

“Uh, yeah,” says Dan, blushing. “I-I like you. Of course I do! Like,” Dan licks his lips twice, three times, “a lot. Like I- think I might… love you,” he mumbles the last two words so low, hoping Phil won’t catch them but wishing he would. 

There’s a long silence then, when they’re just holding each other’s gaze. Phil’s eyes flicker over Dan’s face, expression almost blank at first but then slowly softening. A grin grows on his face as the confusion drains away; a beautiful smile, much like a flower in bloom, slowly and getting bigger by the second. 

Phil licks his lips in a mesmerising movement, then starts, “I think,” then pauses for a second, dropping his gaze to Dan’s chest. He puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder, then cheek, stroking carefully as his eyes meet Dan’s again. After an outdrawn breath he starts again, “I think I love you too.”

Dan puts his hand on Phil’s hip, stroking down to his lower back with splayed fingers. He pushes Phil closer, leaning in to meet his lips in a sweet kiss that quickly escalates to something rougher. Hands in hair, lips on necks, legs weaved over one another; hands on backs, moving up and down and up, lips on lips and cheeks. Dan is pushed down on his back, Phil kissing him down his neck to his chest and stomach and back up again.

“I love you,” Dan breathes, fingers twisting in Phil’s black hair as his lips move down Dan’s abdomen again. 

Phil sighs against his skin, warm air spreading along Dan’s stomach. “I love you too,” he murmurs, the vibrations of his voice tickling Dan’s skin, making him shudder. 

After a while, Phil lays down on his side next to Dan again, fingers light as feathers when they touch Dan’s cheek. Dan lets his fingers run down Phil’s chest with a long, content sigh leaving his mouth. He’s feeling a lot right now; pleased, from being with someone like this - open and honest; sad, because he’s not sure if he can tell his parents about this; but probably most of all is bliss - feeling so happy and lucky that he’s not sure what to do with himself, but he knows he wants to tell the world about it. 

_ Is this what it feels like to be in love? _

—

They’ve spent every day since they met together, playing silly little games they, or mostly Phil, come up with or swimming, or kissing in the treehouse - or most times, honestly, it’s a good mix of everything. So spending a day apart feels like a week, or a month, or a year, but sometimes Phil’s family wants to do stuff together and Dan can’t come with. 

But Dan’s fine on his own, that’s how he used to be all the time - alone, with his treehouse and his movies and games. After spending this much time with Phil, though - days, sometimes even nights and the day and night after that - it’s different. Phil promised him they’d do whatever he wants when he comes back, but all Dan wishes is to have him here right now.

His heart aches and the pillow that’s currently empty next to his smells like Phil, which isn’t helpful. Dan still hugs it tight to his chest and breathes into the fabric, letting the smell of Phil fill his lungs. A tear rolls down his cheek. He knows he’s being dramatic, but that’s part of who he is. It’s not like Phil is gone forever, he’ll be back in no time. That doesn’t make it hurt any less, though.

Spending time apart just makes the reunion even better. Dan meets Phil in Phil’s garden the next morning. Even if Dan can’t kiss Phil in case Phil’s parents are watching from the window, they still hug for an eternity that doesn’t even feel long enough. 

“I missed you,” Dan whispers into the crook of Phil’s neck, squeezing him tighter.

“Missed you too,” Phil breathes, his lips brushing the skin on Dan’s neck. Dan’s never liked when people touch him there, but when Phil does it only makes him shiver in the best way possible. 

As they part, Phil’s hands still holding Dan’s arms gently, Phil smiles and says, “I found an interesting place yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Phil’s grin widens as he starts walking towards the gate in the back garden, Dan not far behind him.

“Tell me more,” Dan urges, as they walk down the path to the lake, and then turn left to continue on the gravel road.

“It’s quite a bit of walking, but I’ve got some goodies for us so I think you’ll think it’s worth it,” Phil says and winks at him. Dan only now notices the backpack Phil has, as he shoulders it up a bit on his back. He didn’t have that before, when they hugged, or maybe Dan was just too distracted to notice.

“What is it? Where is it?” Dan asks, poking Phil’s arm again and again.

Phil stops, looks Dan up and down and then continues forward quickly. “Maybe you should’ve worn other shoes, but I think you’ll do fine.” He looks smug, a smirk playing on his face.

Dan rolls his eyes and grabs Phil’s hand then, weaving their fingers tightly together. “_ Phi-il _,” he whines, tugging at his arm, “stop being so mysterious.”

“Sorry,” Phil stops again, pulls Dan close and presses his lips to Dan’s, “I can’t stop.”

Dan hates not knowing stuff. He wants to know what to expect so he can mentally prepare, not be kept in the dark and risk sparking himself an anxiety attack. But he stays surprisingly calm, squeezing Phil’s hand occasionally to ground himself. He tries to trust Phil completely, tries to let go of the control at least a little bit, just let loose for once in his life. 

They walk for what feels like forever, yet at the same time not that long because he’s in good company. There’s constant joking and playing around, kissing pushed up against a tree or suddenly rolling around the grass with lips attached to one or the other’s neck or chest or shoulder, sometimes even stomach with the shirt rolled up just enough to reach the skin. 

Finally, Phil stops in front of a stone wall that looks like nothing to Dan - but he guesses there’s probably more to this than what he can see. 

“This is it!” Phil says proudly and extends his arms towards the huge wall. 

Dan hopes his scepticism bleeds into his expression as well. “Ta-da?” He steps forward to touch the stone, shooting Phil a questioning and curious look.

Phil laughs softly. “Hope you’re up for some exercise.”

Dan blinks stupidly, then shakes his head in a rapid motion. “Some- _ what now? _” He says, staring incredulously at Phil. 

“Yeah? I was thinking we’d climb this bad boy,” he says with a laugh, slapping the stone rapidly a few times.

Dan blinks at him again, he can’t believe this. He stares up along the wall, examining it as thoroughly as he can from here, looking for things to actually hold onto if they do actually climb. It’s so high and quite steep, probably 40 or 50 metres high - it might be more, Dan doesn’t trust his own eyes when it comes to measurements.

“Have you done this before, then?”

“Yeah,” Phil says, “me and my family are avid climbers - I’ve been climbing since I could walk.”

Dan lets out a puff of air, making a _ huh _ sound. “The new things I learn about you every day, Phil Lester,” he says and takes a step towards Phil, a hand still on the stone.

Phil steps closer to him, too, their bodies pushed together. “Could say the same about you, _ Daniel _.” 

He says _Daniel_ with so much feeling and tenderness, that Dan accidentally falls forward and their lips meet. “Oops,” he breathes against Phil’s lips, then kisses him again. “I slipped.” He backs away slightly, but Phil pulls him close again, lips hugging Dan’s. 

They pant in synchronised breaths, faces still close together. “Slipped huh?” Phil mumbles, smiling. Dan just nods, too flustered to say anything. 

Phil steps away, reaching for his backpack. He pulls out something that looks like ropes and some kind of harness. “So, are you ready?”

Dan swallows hard, uncertain of what he’s supposed to be ready _ for _. “Um, probably not?” He didn’t mean to sound so questioning. 

“Well,” Phil straightens his body and kisses Dan once more, “ready or not, let’s do this!”

“What’s the reward?” Dan says, smirking.

“Why a reward?” Phil asks, a brow raised, as he gathers ropes and harnesses from his bag. 

Dan crosses his arms. “If there’s no prize, then _ why _ do I need to do this?”

Phil considers him for a long moment, silent and with a calculating look. “I’m the prize.”

Dan lets out a guffaw of surprise. “You’re the prize?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay?”

Phil steps into his space, squishing his nose against Dan’s. “Not good enough?”

Dan chases his lips, but Phil doesn’t let him get near. “Perfect,” Dan says. 

“Now are you ready?” Phil asks, moving away. 

Dan frowns, disappointed there was no kiss or even a hug, or just a simple touch. He sighs loudly, then, “Guess I am.”

—

Hanging five metres above the ground, clinging onto the side of a stone wall, is not Dan’s preferred form of exercise, but for Phil he will apparently do just about anything. Actually, Dan doesn’t prefer any exercise at all if he can choose. Taking a walk now and then is fine, but he rather just hangs around the treehouse with his laptop and a good movie. 

Though since meeting Phil it’s been a lot of exercise and he hasn’t complained once, which surprises him quite a bit if he thinks about it. The only reason he doesn’t like climbing is because of how unsafe it feels. Gripping onto a wall, tangled in ropes and a harness, just screams danger to him. But he trusts Phil, seemingly with his whole life, so he hopes that somehow this will end well. 

“Put your left foot there, then right foot there,” Phil points from his perch a few metres higher up, to the right of Dan. Dan can’t fathom how Phil dares release a hand and lean out slightly from the wall, when Dan can barely move one of his hands or feet without the feeling of falling overtaking him.

“How am I meant to do that? It’s such a far reach, Phil, I can’t,” Dan says, not sparing on the whining tone that leaks into his voice. 

“Of course you can!” Phil says cheerily. “Just put your left foot there and your right foot there,” he points to two ledges near Dan again. “You can’t fall, all right? You’re completely safe, just trust me!”

_ Just trust me _. 

Dan grips onto the words, just like he’s doing with these rocks, for his dear life. He takes a deep breath and moves his left foot first, moving it a metre above where it just was, then he does the same with his right foot.

“Great work, Dan!” Phil says. “Now your hands; there are two smaller ledges just above eye height for you - do you see them?”

Dan looks up a bit, searching the wall for anything else to grip onto. He finds it, just like Phil says he would, in his line of sight. Carefully, he pulls himself up bit by bit with fingers digging into what they can of the ledge. 

It’s a painfully slow process, but he climbs and climbs and climbs and then– suddenly, he feels it. It’s the final ledge, the top of the wall; it’s finally gonna be over! Dan drags himself up, with a little help from Phil. He stands up slowly, panting, with Phil’s arm supporting him around the waist. It’s a wonder he can stand, with his legs feeling like jelly, ready to give in at any moment.

“You’re really good,” Phil praises, face against the side of Dan’s head. “You can only get better from here.”

Dan feels his heart stop for a beat. “Oh, no,” he says in a warning tone, “we are _ not _ doing this again. Ever.”

Phil snickers softly. “Don’t tell me you _ didn’t _ have fun, though.”

Dan rolls his eyes and tries walking away, but Phil catches him just before he falls to the ground. “Okay, despite this shakiness right now and the pain I already feel coming tomorrow - maybe, just _ may-be _, I did have a bit of fun.”

Phil smiles, then pulls Dan in for a long kiss. And if Dan wasn’t out of breath before, he sure is now. Their breaths mingle, Phil’s tongue pushing against his own, his teeth gently biting down on Phil’s bottom lip. Dan tugs at Phil’s hair, his fingers weaving maybe a bit too hard into strands of his hair. Judging by the way Phil pulls him closer, tighter, he doesn’t seem to mind it at all.

This is just as magical as their first kiss, and the kisses that have followed that one since. It leaves Dan out of breath, makes him want more and more, it’s addictive. They stop for a moment, and Dan’s about to say something, but then he just presses their lips together again. He kisses Phil again and again, leaning his head here and there to make sure he kisses all of Phil’s lips. 

Then they just stand there in an embrace. Dan’s lips leaning against Phil’s neck, Phil’s doing the same to him. They breathe in sync, hearts beating almost together, silently catching their breaths. 

Once Dan’s breathing slows down almost to normal, he feels like he speaks again. “What was that?” He says, but he’s still shaky and his voice barely holds together.

Phil leans back a bit, searching Dan’s face. “Your reward,” he says, smiling.

“Oh,” Dan laughs, and Phil laughs too then. Dan kisses him softly for a second again. “Thank you.”

“Actually, thank _ you _. For doing this, with me,” Phil adds when Dan looks confused.

“It was fun,” he admits, “so I’m glad you took me with you. Even if I was very sceptical at first.”

“I’m glad,” Phil says and kisses him again.

They stand there for a long time after that, even if Dan’s not how long sure, he just knows time passes around them. And he just wants to keep being here, just stand here wrapped up in Phil for all of eternity. He wishes he could just do this forever - just breathe in the calming scent of Phil; just squeeze his fingers in Phil’s hair, combing through it slowly; just stay in this serene place for just a while longer. 

Phil seems to silently answer that, because he doesn’t move for a while longer. Then he says, “Maybe we should get moving.”

“Moving?” Dan asks, brows furrowed. “Where?”

“Yeah, duh,” Phil pokes Dan’s cheek, a grin playing on his lips, “we gotta get down from here, don’t we? That’s unless– unless you wanna stay up here forever.”

“I mean,” Dan can feel himself blushing at the same speed as the words leave his mouth, which is quicker and quicker the more he speaks. “I– I wouldn’t mind spending, um, eternity here… with… you,” he almost laughs the last word out, awkwardly but warmly. 

Phil ruffles his hair as he backs away. “You’re rather cute, you know that?”

Dan’s whole body heats up, his cheeks burning and heart boiling with love and only love. He’s not sure what to say back, he just stands there all flustered. It feels like he’s gonna explode, all these feelings fizzing in his body. 

“We’re not– we’re going down that way?” Dan asks, pointing his index finger towards the ledge.

“No, no, there’s a path we can walk down.”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Then _ why _ didn’t we take that up here?”

Phil smirks. “Pff, what’s the fun in that?” He leans in for a swift kiss, then says, “Ready?” Dan only nods, and they start walking down, fingers loosely intertwining as they move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/187834750600/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-4-of-7-dan).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

At the dinner table that night, all Dan can think about is Phil and how much fun he had with him today. He can hear his younger brother, Adrian, talk about some things that happened to him today, but Dan’s not paying that much attention to grasp the meaning of the words pouring out of his mouth.

Dan just focuses on his food, poking in it and eating slowly. He hears the faint hum of a question, but he can’t hear the exact words. And he’s not even sure the question is directed at him, it might as well be asked to anyone at the table. When he hears his name, though, he looks up from his plate.

It’s his mum. “Daniel?”

“Huh?” Dan says, blinking stupidly.

“How was your day?” She smiles, her voice soft and eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. “Did you get up to anything special?” When all Dan does is look at her sceptically she adds, “Haven’t seen you a lot lately, just wondering what you’ve been doing, that’s all.”

For a moment, Dan imagines telling his family about Phil. Just allowing it to pour out of him like a waterfall. It would feel great, freeing, he’d love it, probably. He’s not sure if he’s more worried about what they’ll say or think, because they could always say one thing and think another. Dan’s not sure if they’d actually support him if they knew the truth.

Dan studies his mum for a moment, then looks down at his food again. He picks up a smushed piece of potato and chews it, speaking around it as he eats. “Not much, really. Just been walking a lot and watching movies.” It’s not a complete lie, but yet not the whole truth either. A middle ground, where he feels safe. 

His mum nods. “You're doing good?”

“Yeah, I’m doing all right.”

“Then I’m happy!”

She doesn’t ask anything else, but her eyes give away that perhaps she knows more than she wants to say.

Dan stays with his family for a while before withdrawing to his little home in the tree. For once he enjoys their company, laughs at their silly jokes and shares opinions on things he normally feels like he couldn’t. The sudden openness he feels is amazing albeit a bit overwhelming for him.

Eventually his family decides to watch a movie and Dan’s not up for it, so he goes back to the treehouse. He’s not sure what to do, and he doesn’t wanna bother Phil right now, so he decides to curl up on his mattress and try to sleep.

Although, all alone, it feels cold and empty. He hasn’t slept alone in here for weeks now, Phil has been here almost every night. It’s been nice to have someone to curl up next to; someone to hold, or to be held by, someone who acts like a blanket; someone to talk to when you’re both too up in the clouds to actually sleep.

Just– having Phil there with him always helps a lot with falling asleep. It also helps him a lot with waking up. And getting up. And going outside, discovering new places and experience new things. Everything feels easier when Phil is there with him, just his presence lifts weights off of Dan’s shoulders. It’s almost like when the sky clears after a storm - the air is lighter, the sun is out again. It’s just a lot simpler to breathe with Phil around.

Dan rolls over and reaches for his phone where he’d left it on the table. In a way, he didn’t expect any texts from Phil but he still hoped. The disappointment when there’s nothing stings a little, but he quickly brushes it off to focus on sending a text instead. He types a simple, _ thinking about you _. It’s short, but it really conveys all he wants to say.

He doesn’t expect an answer until tomorrow, but to his surprise a text rolls in barely a minute later.

_ thinking about u too _ . And then another one, _ what are u thinking about me? _

_ just how much you mean to me _

_ god that’s cheesy, dan. didn’t take you for a cheesy guy _

Dan snorts. _ always happy to surprise _

_ can’t sleep? _

_ no.. u either? _

_ nope. wanna go for a walk? _

Dan sits up so quickly he feels just a bit dizzy. _ yeah, sure! _

Just minutes later he’s walking side by side with Phil again. The air is chilly, prickling his skin, but Phil’s hand in his makes his whole body warm and fuzzy. Dan likes this, walking with Phil at night. This is something that’s become almost routine by now. Not every night but many nights a week they’ve taken walks like this. Sometimes they’ve just walked down to the lake and sat there for hours; sometimes they’ve walked around the lake and then back to the treehouse.

They don’t really say anything for a while, they just move like that along the lake. Sometimes walking with no goal, with someone you like very, very much, is the best kind of walk. It’s like taking every second as it comes, watching every minute pass by without having to really put thought into it.

With Phil it’s like he has no thoughts sometimes. Or maybe more like they’re still there, just calmer and more organised. It’s like his mind is clearer and he can be a lot more rational with himself.

Dan asks if they can sit down on the next bench. They’re probably halfway around the lake once they find a bench. He looks across the water, even if the only thing he can really see is the reflection of the night sky. The moon and stars, along with some sparse clouds, reflects on the surface. Dan can barely see to the other side, but he knows the place where they usually go swimming is there somewhere. It fills him with so much warmth to think about the things they do together. All he wants to do is yell from the treetops how much he loves Phil. 

He draws a breath and the cold air filling his lungs makes him shiver.

Phil’s arm wraps around him in an instant. “You’re cold.” He pulls Dan close.

“Should’ve brought a jacket.” Dan wraps his arms around himself, trying to gain heat by rubbing his palms up and down his arms in quick movements.

“Maybe we should go?”

“No, I,” Dan starts. “Can I say something first?”

“Of course.”

Dan sighs, shivering again as night air filters through his body. “I wanna come out to my family.” He stops and glances at Phil through the dark. Phil’s expression doesn’t really tell him anything, it’s just the same kinda happy expression he always wears. Dan’s favourite expression, actually, but that’s beside the point right now. “And I don’t know, I guess– I just want to know if that’s okay with you? Maybe it’s time for us to like, tell the world? Or at least the people closest to us.”

Phil laughs once and Dan feels Phil’s arm shudder against his back. “It’s funny how sometimes you just– we’re just– sometimes we just share a brain. Because I wanted to talk about the same thing tonight.”

Dan huffs a laugh. “That is funny.” He rests his hand on Phil’s knee, leans his head against his shoulder, allowing himself to be held closer as Phil’s other hand wraps around him too. Phil’s head comes to rest on top of Dan’s.

They sit like that for a moment, tangled together and silent. Dan’s mind is spinning, just like it had back home, but he uses Phil to try and ground himself. After a while, Phil moves the arm from behind Dan’s back to weave their fingers together loosely on Phil’s lap. 

Dan’s the first to speak after what feels like an eternity of quiet. He takes a deep breath, then says, “What do we do if– if they just… you know, don’t accept us anymore. Where would I go if my parents suddenly threw me out? If they–” Dan’s voice breaks and tears burn his eyes. _ If they suddenly hate me, what would I do? _ He thinks as the first tear rolls down his cheek.

“They won’t,” Phil says and Dan hates how sure of himself he sounds, how positive he seems. But that’s also part of why he fell for Phil, just because he’s Dan’s polar opposite - they’re each other’s opposites. Phil’s optimism and enthusiasm are contagious and Dan likes that about him.

Dan sniffles as two more tears escape his eyes. “You’re sure?”

Phil ignores the question and cups Dan’s cheeks. “Are you crying? Oh gosh, _ Dan _.” He pouts and wipes a thumb along Dan’s cheek.

Dan pouts too, but only because Phil does. “It’s– it’s fine.” He tries to shove Phil away, but unsuccessfully.

“I promise everything will be fine, okay?” Phil leans in to peck Dan’s lips one time, two times, three. Dan gets lost in how everything feels for a moment, so much with such little effort.

“And if it’s not?” Dan asks as they part, Phil’s forehead pressed against his own.

“In case everything goes to shit,” Phil says and kisses him briefly again, “we’ll just run away somewhere.”

Dan snorts, a soft sound that’s a bit damp from tears. “You’re such a dreamer, Phil Lester.”

Phil cups his chin, pushing it up until their eyes meet. “So it’s a bad idea?”

Dan shakes his head, as much as he can do when Phil’s holding him like this. “With you, nothing’s ever a bad idea,” he says and it’s the truth. 

He could do anything with Phil, literally _ anything _, and he’d still look at it as the best moment of his life. Even things he doesn’t normally like are suddenly the most exciting things in the world - like swimming, or even exercise like climbing rocks. It feels like even the worst things, whatever that may be, would be easy just because Phil is there. 

“Maybe,” Phil says thoughtfully, “you’re just saying that to be nice.”

Dan hums. “Maybe. Or I am just simply telling the truth.”

“Could be that, too.”

Silence falls between them again, a nice quiet only filled with owls howling close by, their breathing in sync and the sound of waves rippling against the shore. Dan tilts his head up to look at the stars. The night sky always seems to calm him down and clear his mind. That’s why he likes the night so much, the serene feeling it gives him makes him feel whole somehow. 

It’s much later when they start walking again, hand in hand, around the rest of the lake. Dan hasn’t looked at his phone, but he’s pretty sure it has to be well after 3 in the morning. It’s getting lighter outside pretty quickly now, so judging by that it might even be closer to 4. 

They stop at Phil’s gate and Dan bites his lip when he asks, “You wanna come up to me instead?”

Phil smirks. “I was gonna suggest that but I didn’t…” He trails off. 

“You’re not disturbing, if that’s what you were gonna say,” Dan says and Phil nods. “You're silly,” he laughs. “I always enjoy your company so much. Like– like I sleep better when you’re around.” Dan mumbles the last sentence shyly, turning his face away a bit.

“That’s sweet,” Phil says and gives him a swift kiss on the cheek, only causing Dan to blush even more. “Well, let's go then!”

As soon as they reach the top of the stairs and before Dan can even unlock the door, they’re already kissing. It’s tender and slow, Phil’s hands running up and down Dan’s back and Dan’s fingers weaving into Phil’s hair. They back towards the bed, careful not to hit the coffee table they can barely see in the dark, kissing and biting softly on each other’s lips.

The way Phil holds him so carefully sends shivers down his spine. And the way Phil kisses him ever so light and lovely, his lips embracing Dan’s with soft eagerness, makes him swoon. Phil’s hands push under his shirt and Dan’s skin prickles. He shivers and his hands fist in Phil’s hair on reflex as his body gets used to cold skin against his slightly warmer.

Their kisses grow deeper and wetter, breathing heavier and hotter, hands in hair and trailing over each other’s now naked backs. Dan just can’t get enough of how Phil feels, how they’re like a puzzle that just seem to fit perfectly together in every way. His hand runs up Phil’s forehead and through his hair, Phil’s blue eyes looking back down at him. 

Phil grins widely, a smile so stunning it still takes Dan aback no matter how many times he’s seen it. It’s bright and promising, just like Phil - something that finally feels positive in his life. When Phil lowers himself down again to kiss Dan again it feels like heaven. Like sweet and fluffy clouds on a summer night, like the yellow and orange sunset at the end of a perfect night. 

It’s long into the morning and the sun is already rising when they finally fall asleep. 

—

Sometimes Dan gets quite jealous of the good bond Phil appears to have with his family. Why doesn’t his own family seem to care about him in that way? They’ve never done things like that together. Never done anything to bond and get closer, or just to have fun and a change of environment. Or maybe it’s just that he rarely wants to participate in activities, at least not anymore.

It’s been a few days since the night they decided that maybe it’s time to tell their families. He’s sat out in the garden, covered by the shade one of their big old oak trees provide. It’s sunny and quite warm, so he’s glad to be sat in the shadows. The leaves flicker, causing occasional rays of sun to hit his face and Dan crinkles his nose at the sudden flashes of light. 

His mum is sat next to him, thumbing through a magazine. She sips sparkling water, tinted red by some fruit juice. Dan looks down at the glass and straw in his own hands. He’s a sucker for Ribena, so that’s what he’s drinking. 

Dan sips his drink and tries to distract himself from the absence of Phil. That’s impossible, though, because his mind is constantly tangled with anything and everything Phil. From his eyes, to how soft his black hair feels against Dan’s fingers, his soft kisses and the more eager ones too - he can feel all of it now if he just concentrates enough. His heart aches with how much he misses Phil’s skin against his own, tangled up in the sheets in Dan’s bed and with lips attached to lips or neck or stomach. 

He sighs and sips his Ribena again. Dan wishes there was something to distract him, but whatever he can think of doing just reminds him of Phil. Dan sees his mum perk up from her magazine and he can feel her eyes on him.

“Something wrong, love?” She asks.

Dan shakes his head slowly. “No, just… you know, bored… or something.” It’s a half-truth and he knows she can most likely see through it.

“How about the neighbour’s son?” She says and Dan has to stop himself from snapping his head up. He can feel his eyes widen as he looks at her, and that’s probably suspicious enough already.

“W-what about _ him _ ?” If his facial expression wasn’t already disclosing enough, the stuttering and the way Dan puts weight on the word _ him _ says it all. 

“Well,” his mum says, “I’ve seen you guys hang out a lot, it’s not like you’ve been hiding.” She smiles.

“Yeah, he’s– he’s fun to hang with and we get along surprisingly well,” Dan says and looks down at his glass again, tracing a finger along the rim of it.

“Is he not in today?”

“No, he’s out with his family doing something.”

“Oh,” she says and sips her drink.

Dan nibbles his bottom lip nervously. He should just tell her now, get it over with. But what if she hates him for being… like this. For being in love with a guy. Dan thinks back to what Phil said a few nights ago, when they were sitting by the lake in the chilly air of the summer night.

_ “In case everything goes to shit,” _ Phil had said, then given him a quick kiss, _ “we’ll just run away somewhere.” _

And that probably sounded good back then, made him calm and got him back on track again. Without Phil here it’s a completely different story, though. Because Phil makes everything seem so easy for him, makes him feel grounded and untouchable. But now his mind is just a jumbled mess and he can’t pick a thought to focus on.

He imagines just for a short second that Phil is there with him. How his hand feels in Dan’s. How their skin feels when pressed together, palm against palm. How his thoughts just suddenly stop buzzing and are now organised in straight lines, like a library with everything standing perfectly from A to Z.

Dan takes a deep breath, anxiety growing in his stomach.

“Mum,” he starts, but can’t get any further.

“Yes, dear?” His mum says.

“The guy– I– his name is Phil and I–” he stops and shakes his head rapidly to gather his thoughts again. He forces himself to remember the sensation of Phil’s hand in his own and how good it makes him feel, how at home he gets to feel with Phil. “We’re, like, uh, dating. Kind of.”

Dan doesn’t dare look at her, he can’t bring himself to meet her eyes when he just dropped something like this onto her. He sips his drink slowly in a way to distract himself and avoid talking.

“Oh,” his mum finally says and it feels like a whole lifetime before she continues, “that’s great, Daniel.”

Her calm tone almost makes Dan choke on his Ribena - whatever answer he expected, this instant and certain reply that sounds somewhat supportive was not it.

Dan blinks a few times as if to reset his brain. “Really?”

“Of course! I love you and all I want is for you to be happy,” she says and she must see something on his face, because she adds, “I don’t care _ who _ you love, I just want you to be happy and feel loved.”

Dan smiles then, a bright and genuine smile - one he usually reserves for Phil only. He’s not sure what to say back, still kinda shocked about how well this went. In the end, he just settles for a simple, “Thank you, mum.”

“Of course, Dan. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She stands up then and leans over him, embracing him in a tight, tight hug. Dan hugs her back, ignoring the tear of relief that slowly runs down his cheek.

“I’m so proud of you,” she says after letting him go, a hand on his shoulder. “And, I’d love to meet this boy of yours someday.”

Dan grins sheepishly. “Of course! Any day now.”

She kisses his head and sits down again, a smile on her lips the rest of the time they spend outside.

Dan proceeds that afternoon by telling his dad and brother about Phil. To his surprise they’re incredibly supportive and would like to meet Phil, too. Dan feels as if maybe he has misjudged his family this whole time. Maybe they want to spend time with him, get to know him better, but he always pulled away for one reason or the other.

At the dinner table, Dan continues to tell funny stories about things he and Phil have gotten up to the past month. It’s everything from the swimming - which his dad especially raises an eyebrow at, knowing Dan despises the lake more than anything - to the rock climbing and walks and movies they’ve watched. For the first time in a long time, Dan feels listened to. He feels relieved, like he can finally be open and honest and not be judged for it.

He thought they’d react badly, but they just seem to be happy because they’ve never seen him this satisfied, happy and energetic before. They’re all just glad he’s out there, enjoying himself with a person he likes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/187978441555/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-5-of-7-dan).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3

Dan doesn’t get to see Phil for another two days. It’s the longest they’ve been without one another since they met. And even if his heart and body ache to be with Phil again, Dan tries to spend time connecting with his family. He asks them if they all could do something together someday soon and his parents actually agree that maybe that could be fun. 

They end up doing more than Dan could ever ask for. They swim at the lake, play board games at the cottage, take walks or simply just go into the small town that’s close-by for some food. It’s all quite small things, but for Dan it means a whole lot to just get to spend time with all of them. Even his brother stops getting on his nerves once Dan eases up to him a bit. After a while, Adrian is quite fun to chat and joke around with.

After three days of not seeing Phil, the knock that sounds on the treehouse door that night fills him with so much excitement. The seconds it takes him to jump off the sofa to run to the door, his body starts feeling all fuzzy and warm. And the few moments it takes for him to open the door makes him feel like he might explode with anticipation.

“Hi,” Phil says, and Dan doesn’t let him say more before he pulls him inside and presses their lips together.

Phil kisses him back, just as hungrily as Dan. Tongues clash together, teeth knock against each other, hands pulling and pushing at the other’s body, hair and clothes. Dan licks into Phil’s mouth, and the taste is really sweet. It’s very Phil, always sweet and pretty much always eating something sweet. He didn’t know how much he missed this until right now, with Phil’s hands fisting in his hair and their lips coming together again and again.

They stumble onto Dan’s bed, a tangled and hot mess. Dan’s laughs into the kiss, the air leaving his lungs as they fall onto the mattress. He bites down on Phil’s bottom lip maybe a bit too hard but Phil doesn’t say anything, he just keeps kissing. Dan trails a line of kisses from the corner of Phil’s mouth to cheek, down to his neck and over to his collarbone. Phil’s hand tugs tighter on Dan’s hair.

“I missed you,” Phil mumbles, sounding slightly drunk.

Dan stops at the crook of Phil’s neck, exhales a warm breath on his skin and mumbles, “I missed you too.” He presses a kiss right there, loving the way Phil’s body shudders under his.

Dan drops his body onto Phil’s so he lays half on top of him. He lets his teeth graze Phil’s skin gently, Phil moves but doesn’t pull away, his fingers twisting in Dan’s hair. Dan huffs air against Phil’s skin and places a kiss where his teeth just were.

“Come up here again,” Phil says, voice whiny and impatient.

Dan smiles against Phil’s neck as he starts kissing again. He leaves a trail of kisses as he moves up to Phil’s face again. When their lips meet again, butterflies flutter in Dan’s stomach, flying and dancing around. It feels fantastic, as if suddenly there’s no gravity and they’re simply soaring. Their lips collide again, again, again. They keep kissing until their lips are numb, when they can just manage little pecks here and there.

Dan pecks Phil’s cheek and sinks down with half his body weight on top of him. Phil intertwines their fingers and sighs.

“Don’t wanna be without you again. Ever,” Phil says.

Dan huffs a laugh, smiles and leans up to kiss Phil’s chin. “Same.”

“Did you manage? Without me?”

Dan snorts and tilts his head to look at Phil. “Barely.”

“Same.”

“But I actually got to bond with my family. So that was nice.”

Phil brushes strands of hair away from Dan’s forehead. “You did?”

“Yeah,” Dan smiles, “and I told my mum about you.”

Phil grins widely. “You _ did_?”

Dan has to laugh, because Phil’s expression is so sheepish and cute. “Yes. She wants to meet you.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” says Phil. “She’s cool with– with _ us_?”

“Yeah, totally cool! She just wants me to be happy and feel loved. She was very sweet and supportive about everything. ”

“That’s awesome!”

“And what about–”

“Uh, I haven’t–”

“Oh,” says Dan. “Okay, that’s totally fi–”

“I will though!” Phil says. “Tonight, I promise.”

“No, no. Like, there’s no rush.”

“But I want to, I just never got around to doing it.”

Dan leans on one elbow, a hand on Phil’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Phil tucks a strand of hair behind Dan’s ear. “So are you.”

“I love you.”

“Okay, but,” Phil says, “I love you more.”

Dan shakes his head. “Not possible.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Dan sasses him.

And Phil does. He shuts Dan up for a long time, lips against lips and tongue in Dan’s mouth, hands running up and down Dan’s chest and back, weaving in his hair. Phil shuts him up so good that it’s probably a whole hour or maybe even two before they say anything again - Dan’s never sure about the time, especially not when he’s with Phil.

Phil may make Dan’s thoughts clear when he’s around, but he can also make Dan forget what they were even arguing about. Just a touch and Dan melts like butter cut with a hot knife. 

—

A few days later, they take a long walk around the lake. Phil keeps talking about movies he has seen or wants to see, music he likes and books that Dan has no idea what they’re about. He still listens, though. He listens carefully, because there’s nothing more interesting and fascinating to him than hearing someone talk nonstop about an interest. It doesn’t matter that it doesn’t interest him. Dan loves Phil and whatever he loves, Dan automatically loves too.

Dan’s not fully keeping up with Phil’s words, because sometimes when Phil speaks he says a lot in a short time span and it’s hard to follow. He catches most of it, though.

“Sorry,” says Phil, looking away at something across the lake. “I talk too much.”

Dan pulls him to a halt, turning Phil towards himself. “No, you don’t. You talk just perfect amount,” he says. Phil still looks doubtful, so Dan cups his chin. “Phil,” says Dan, softly.

Phil turns to him then. “I talk too much,” he repeats again.

“Don’t say stupid stuff like that.”

“Well,” Phil licks his lips and wiggles his eyebrows, smug expression on his face, “shut me up. Make me stop.”

Dan rolls his eyes, but then pushes Phil up against the closest tree and kisses him. It’s soft and sweet, Dan’s hands gently on Phil’s cheeks and Phil’s pulling Dan in with a push on his lower back. He pecks Phil’s lips a few more times before pulling away. Only slightly, though, so he can brush their noses together. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, and Phil does the same back.

Phil pushes his nose against Dan’s once, smiling when he says, “I told my parents about you yesterday.”

“And?”

Phil meets his lips once, twice. “_ And _, they want to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Dan’s silent for a while then, not sure what to say back. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, his head resting against Dan’s shoulder, nose brushing Dan’s neck gently, lips puckering against Dan’s skin from time to time. He seems content, and so is Dan.

“You wanna meet them now?” Phil mumbles against his skin, close to his ear.

Dan’s thoughts have gotten away from him, so he blinks dumbly, then blurts out, “Who?”

Phil huffs a laugh, the warm air giving Dan goosebumps along his back. “My parents?”

“Oh,” Dan laughs once, “uh, now?”

“Yeah? Bad idea?”

“N-no, just– didn’t think I– are you sure?”

“Yeah? Why are you _ not _ sure?”

“I’m– I’m sure, just– surprised, I guess?”

Phil hums against Dan’s neck, pressing his lips against Dan’s skin once before pulling away to meet his eyes. “You make me so happy.”

“You make me happy too. Like, indescribably happy and lucky and– I’ve never felt like that before.”

Phil hums again and presses their lips together. “Neither have I.”

Phil’s silent for only a beat now before he says, “So, you wanna meet them now?”

Dan clears his throat, swallows hard, then, “Yes.”

—

The sudden anxiety that spreads through Dan’s body isn’t surprising, but it is overwhelming. His mind is whirling, thoughts on thoughts on thoughts. How do you make a good first impression? What do you say? What do you absolutely _ not _ say? Phil is his boyfriend after all. Or, is he– have they ever clarified that? He doesn’t remember.

“We’re, like– uhm, we’re you know–”

Phil tilts his head a bit, still keeping track of the path but glancing curiously at Dan. “What?”

“Like,” Dan sighs and smacks his lips, looking up at the clear blue sky as if hoping for an answer, “you know. You and I? Are we boyfriends?” He hums the last word low, shy to say it but wanting to let it out just to have said it.

Phil snorts and shoves his arm lightly. “Of course we’re _ boyfriends! _”

“Good!” Says Dan. “I mean great, awesome!” He laughs nervously.

“Or did you not wan–”

“No, of course! Of course I want to be boyfriends. I was just–”

“Unsure?”

“Yeah. We haven’t really, you know, cleared up labels or whatever. Like, not that it really matters, we could just be a fling or friends with benefits or–”

“Dan,” Phil stops and turns to him, “shut up.” He gives Dan a quick kiss, as if to throw him off balance - and it is a success. “We’re together, we’re boyfriends.”

Dan averts his eyes to stare intently at the gravel next to them. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Why are you so unsure?”

“Because– ‘cause it’s all so new to me. I’ve never… had a girlfriend or boyfriend or, uhm, barely even had friends in general in my life.”

Phil strokes his cheek, his index finger under Dan’s chin to force his gaze upwards. “Look,” he urges with a voice soft as silk, and only continues once Dan actually lifts his gaze, “we’re _ together _ , like actually _ boyfriends _ . All right?” He puts extra weight on _ together _ and _ boyfriends _, articulating them way more than necessary.

Dan nods, and says, “Sorry,” again because that’s all he can think of to say at the moment.

Phil kisses him softly. “If you say sorry one more time I swear–”

The threat doesn’t scare Dan, it’s said in a way too mellow voice and he can’t take it seriously. “Sorry.”

Phil rolls his eyes and kisses him again, once, twice and a third time for good measure. Then he intertwines their fingers again and starts walking. At least this little break with soft kisses and clearing up the label boyfriend got his mind off of the anxiety of meeting new people.

They stop outside Phil’s garden, standing on the path that leads on to Dan’s house. Dan spares his treehouse a quick glance.

Phil squeezes his hand. “Ready?”

Their eyes meet and Dan swallows hard, then nods, “Ready.” 

As they walk through the garden, Dan takes in how big their cottage is compared to his family’s. Or maybe it’s just a delusion– no, this cottage is _ definitely _ a lot bigger. It’s two stories high and looks at least twice as big as Dan’s family’s home.

“Wow,” Dan breathes.

“You like it?”

“It’s– just so big.”

Phil laughs once. “Ye-yeah I guess it’s pretty big?” Then as they walk up the big porch and into the house, Phil yells, “Mum? Are you here?”

Instantly, the voice of a woman chirps back, “Yes Philly, dear? I’m in the kitchen!”

Dan is forced to tag along, fingers still linked with Phil’s. They stop at the kitchen entrance, Phil’s hand untangling from Dan’s as he takes a step forward. Phil’s mum is standing at the stove and the smell coming from the kitchen makes Dan’s stomach twist in hungry knots. 

“Mum,” says Phil, “this,” he gestures up down Dan’s body, “this is Dan.” Phil seems to hesitate a little bit, but after a short, shaky inhale, he adds, “My boyfriend.”

Phil’s mum turns around, dropping the wooden spoon in her hand into the pot. “Oh, hello! I’ve heard a lot about you,” she says, wiping her hands on her jeans as she walks over. “I’m Kathryn!”

Dan takes the hand she offers, squeezing it gently for a beat before letting go. “Nice to meet you, Kathryn,” Dan says in the politest voice he can.

“Oh, please call me Kath.”

“Kath,” Dan repeats, and she smiles as she returns to the stove.

“When’s dinner?” Phil asks.

“In about half an hour, I think?” Kath says, then, “Dan, do you wanna join us for dinner?”

Dan looks up and blinks a few times. “I don’t wanna, like, intrude or anything.”

Kath laughs then, a soft sound that echoes through the room. “Don’t be silly, you’re not interrupting!” She turns to look at them. “I’m thrilled to meet you, and so is Nigel, my husband.”

Just then, a tall man walks past Dan. He looks elderly, but that’s probably mostly due to the lack of hair on his head. He smiles brightly as he passes on his way to Kath.

When he turns around again, he looks from Dan to Phil and back to Dan. “So this is him, then? The Dan I’ve heard so much about?”

“Dad–” Phil protests, but he gets cut off.

“My son literally won’t shut up about you. I’m Nigel, by the way,” Nigel says and offers his hand. Dan takes it and squeezes for a short moment.

Dan glances at Phil, his cheeks now flushed red and clearly embarrassed. “Dad…” he murmurs.

“What? It’s the truth?” His dad says, and nudges Phil’s arm with a fist.

“Yeah, but–” Phil says loud, then in a mumble he continues, “you didn’t need to _ say _ it, it’s _ embarrassing _,” with emphasis on the last word.

Dan snorts and Phil sends him a look that could probably kill, but Dan ignores it. “You’re cute when you blush, did you know that?” He says and Phil’s glare intensifies.

“Hate you too,” Phil mumbles and glares at Dan, but there’s a hint of a smile tugging the corner of his mouth upwards.

—

Dan and Phil go outside to sit on the porch while waiting for dinner to be ready. There’s a nice, big wooden sofa, with the comfiest pillows ever, that fits the both of them. Phil carefully strokes Dan’s hair, an arm around Dan’s shoulder and his head leaned against Phil’s shoulder. 

Dan’s not sure what to do with his fingers, he feels very fidgety from all the anxiety bottled up inside him. In the end he has to occupy his fingers with something, so he goes for the hem of his shirt. He twists the fabric around his index finger so hard he thinks it might fall off or something. 

He twists the hem once more around his finger, then Phil’s hand comes to rest on top of his.

“Nervous?” He asks.

Dan looks up and is met by a soft smile. He averts his eyes down again, then says, “Yeah, uh, maybe.” His hand gets still under the light pressure of Phil’s hand. 

Then Phil’s other hand drifts up to push Dan’s chin upwards until their eyes meet. “No need to be. I’m here.” Then he pushes his lips to Dan’s for a short but sweet moment. “Okay?”

Dan bites his bottom lip. “Okay.” It’s a bit reluctant. Even if he knows it will be okay, especially with Phil there with him, everything about meeting Phil’s parents still makes him nervous. When Dan inhales it’s shaky, but his exhale is steadier. _ It will be fine _, he tells himself. 

—

Being accepted for who he is has always been a problem for Dan. He’s never felt like he belongs anywhere, like he’s never fully accepted anywhere. It’s always felt like people’s just look at him weird and just wants him gone. Not even in his own family has he ever felt really welcome. At least not until very recently, when he started actually talking to them and thought that maybe they’re not as bad as he thought.

So when Phil’s family embraces him with open arms, as if he’s one of their own, it takes him aback quite a bit. He’s not used to fitting in so easily, somehow so perfectly, anywhere. But it’s like since he met Phil everything has slowly fallen into place. It’s like maybe, just maybe, Phil was the missing piece in his puzzle this whole time. He’s not really a believer in destiny or things like that, but perhaps he and Phil were destined to meet.

Dan tunes into the conversation again at the end of some story Nigel is telling. The talk around the table has been lighthearted the whole dinner, jokes and stories filling the silence between bites of the great stew Kath cooked. 

Phil’s parents are careful, as if not to spook Dan with too many questions. Their questions are quite simple, like what kind of food he likes or music he listens to, movies he’s into. Some things they ask are harder to answer, such as if he’s studying or working or doing something else. He wants to dodge it, because honestly, he just doesn’t want to be reminded about any responsibilities right now. He still ends up with some general answer about favourite subjects and pulls out a white lie when it comes to questions about friends. 

However, Dan’s honest when it comes to future plans, because for some reason it’s easier to talk about something that’s a bit more distant. He can be honest just because he has no future plans yet. He’s not sure what he wants to study or work with or places he wants to visit. Dan just knows he wants to live in the moment, enjoy what he has right now. And he tells them as much, while looking fondly across the table at Phil for a beat before averting his eyes back to the food.

He feels something touch his ankle under the table and he almost pulls away, until he realises it’s Phil’s foot. His foot strokes slow and firm on the inside of Dan’s ankle, up his leg to his knee and back down again. There’s nothing suggestive about the act, it’s just comforting and a way for Phil to show that he’s there for him. Dan lifts his gaze to meet Phil’s and a smile cracks Dan’s previous numb expression. Because Phil is grinning at him and then Dan can’t help but soften up and smile back. 

Later at night, long after dinnertime, they’re sitting on the sofa at the porch again. Or Phil is sitting, while Dan is resting his head in Phil’s lap with legs thrown over the armrest. Phil’s fingers lazily brushes through Dan’s hair, sometimes down his cheek and around his chin on their way back up to his hair again. It’s quiet, apart from the sound of crickets chirping somewhere nearby and the distant hum of a TV coming through the ajar door behind them.

Dan looks up at Phil, who’s looking at something in the dark in front of them. He can mostly see Phil’s chin and parts of his nose and cheeks, dimly lit by a small light hanging from the roof above them. Phil’s hand is motionless in his hair now. His expression tells Dan that he must be deep into his own thoughts. So Dan decides to do the only thing he can do to get his attention, which is reach up and boop Phil’s nose. 

Phil snorts then and fists his hand for a short moment, tugging lightly at Dan’s hair, before stretching his fingers on Dan’s head. He moves his hand so he can boop Dan’s nose too, causing Dan to scrunch his whole face up and Phil laughs. “You’re rather cute sometimes,” he says.

Dan feigns offended. “_Sometimes? _”

Phil shrugs. “Yeah.”

He’s not even sure where he wanted to go with that, so he changes the topic. “What are you thinking about?”

Phil shrugs again. “Nothing,” he says, “but also a lot at the same time.”

Dan reaches his hand up to stroke Phil’s cheek softly, their eyes meeting, then he says, “So tell me.”

Phil’s silent for a moment, nibbling his bottom lip nervously, then, “No, it’s nothing.”

“Okay,” Dan says, stroking his cheek once more before dropping his hand onto his stomach. Something is up, but he’s not gonna push Phil for an answer right now. He’s sure Phil will come to him if he needs to talk.

For now, Dan will just enjoy this moment. Together with Phil, a perfect ending to a summer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/188123059885/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-6-of-7-dan).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always a huge shoutout to my friend and amazing beta [sari](http://phastelpink.tumblr.com) for reading this through for me. you’re simply the best <3
> 
> also a huge thank you to everyone who have read or will read this. i’m so happy and proud of this fic and the amount of love it has received so far is more than i could’ve ever expected <3

“You know what we should do,” Phil says a few days later, and it’s not really a question.

Dan looks at him puzzled. “What?” 

Phil sits down on a bench. They decided to take a walk around the lake and they’ve walked almost half, so it’s time to sit down for a bit like they usually do. “Have a barbecue,” he says it as the simplest thing in the world.

Dan blinks a few times. “A _ what now _?”

“Barbecue, you know when you grill stuff and–”

“I know what it is, but like, what do you actually mean?”

“I haven’t met your family, only been introduced briefly,” Phil says. Dan feels a sting of guilt for only introducing Phil in a passing-by kind of manner in the kitchen about a week ago. “And,” Phil continues, “your family meeting mine. Wouldn’t that be great? To hang out, everyone together?”

Dan’s not sure why that thought makes him slightly nervous, but he nods anyway. “Yeah, that could be nice.”

Said and done, Phil asks his parents if they can host a barbecue and they say of course without needing any further convincing. Dan talks to his family too, inviting them to the Lesters the coming Friday night. They seem very excited about it, his mum mostly looking forward to meet Phil for real this time. 

Friday is very nervous for Dan. He finds it hard to pinpoint exactly why; is it the fact that his parents are meeting Phil’s parents? Is it the fact that they’re meeting Phil for real now? He thinks it might be a mix of both. 

Dan’s body is vibrating with anticipation and anxiety. He feels like he is physically vibrating and he prays to some higher powers that it doesn’t show. Walking over to see Phil has never felt this nervous or anxious before, but it has also never felt this exhilarating. His mind is running wild, thoughts just a jumbled mess. 

Never has he ever felt so free, like a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It’s like for the first time in his life he can finally _ feel things_. He’s never felt joy like this before, never felt love like this before, never felt trust like this before. It’s like he finally has real emotions for the first time ever, and it’s amazing. Especially when those emotions make him feel so carefree and open, so honest and good. 

When he thinks about that, and in turn his thoughts wander to Phil, he starts feeling calm and kinda... confident. It’s weird and new, but he likes it surprisingly much. He thinks about how much impact Phil has had on him, boosting his confidence when needed and being overall such a positive impact on him.

The Lesters are already outside in the garden when they start walking over to their house. A loud whistle and some waving gets their attention instantly. The smell of food sizzling at the grill makes Dan’s stomach protest loudly. He realises only then that he barely ate today, out of sheer anxiousness he couldn’t make himself eat even the simplest thing. So now his stomach is in knots from just the smell of smoke.

They greet the Lesters, handshakes and names are exchanged. Dan’s mum attempts a very bad whisper to Dan, saying, “He’s cute,” pointing her thumb at Phil in the most obvious way.

Dan blushes, groaning, “Mum, please,” under his breath. Phil seems flustered, he only smiles politely.

While the adults keep talking, Phil’s dad returning to the grill and the rest following, Dan and Phil withdraws inside for a while.

“I’ve never really seen your room,” Dan realises.

“I didn’t think– like your treehouse is so much cooler, this is like– it’s nothing, really,” Phil says.

“Nothing,” Dan repeats, “your whole cottage is _ nothing_, then,” he laughs. “Seriously, your house is way cooler than ours. It’s so big and spacious and new, ours is small and feels so very old.”

Phil shrugs. “Well, if you really want to see my room.”

Dan’s prediction is very much accurate. Phil’s room is super cool, it’s colourful and it kind of makes him feel like he just stepped into Phil’s brain. He snickers low at the way the room just feels like Phil; the smell of him, the knick-knacks spread around the room, the multi-coloured bed sheets and posters of things Dan knows Phil loves. 

It’s big, spacious just like Dan predicted it would be. It’s as big as Dan’s little treehouse and room in the family house put together, he thinks it’s even much bigger.

“Wow,” he breathes.

“You like it?” Phil says. He wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, hugging him tight, Dan’s shoulder to his chest. Phil places a kiss on Dan’s cheek.

Dan shivers at the touch, leaning his head against Phil. “Love it. It’s very you.”

Phil releases Dan, taking his hand instead and pulling him towards the bed. Dan bounces a bit when he sits, feeling the shift of the mattress beneath him.

“Comfy,” he says.

Phil doesn’t say anything back, at least not in words. He grabs Dan’s face in his hands and presses his lips to Dan’s. It’s gentle but firm, a bit greedy with teeth biting Dan’s bottom lip and hands moving eagerly and quick over any part of Dan’s body he can find. 

Phil leans into him, gently forcing Dan down onto the mattress. His lips attach to Dan’s neck and Dan grips Phil’s black hair tight with his fingers. 

“Phil,” Dan mumbles, sounding slightly drunk. “We can’t do th– _ fuck_,” he moans the last word as Phil finds a particularly sensitive spot at the crook of his neck.

“Do what?” Phil murmurs against his skin, a puff of air rolling along Dan’s skin as Phil snickers. He starts crawling on top of Dan and Dan shivers at the closeness, even more when Phil keeps trailing kisses down his neck.

Dan moves his hands to shove hard at Phil’s chest. He turns so he can push Phil down on the bed instead, a loud “_Oof_,” escaping Phil as he lands on the mattress. Dan sits on top, straddling Phil’s legs with a triumphant grin.

“Do this,” he says and leans down to kiss Phil. He feels Phil shudder under him, and smiles against his lips. Dan detaches his lips from Phil’s to just look at him.

Phil furrows his brows. “What?”

“You’re just– so beautiful.”

Phil looks away, flustered. “Shut up,” he mumbles as he turns his gaze back at Dan again, and pushes Dan’s face away with his palm.

Dan laughs, loud and genuine. He catches Phil’s hand as it’s about to withdraw and kisses the palm of his hand three times - at the bottom, somewhere in the middle and just beneath his index finger. 

Phil snorts. “Do I only now find out that you have a thing for hands?”

Dan shoots him a look and then shoves Phil’s hand gently to Phil’s face before dropping it. “I do not, shut up!” Dan’s leans down to kiss Phil again, mouth hovering teasingly over Phil’s.

Right then, someone yells, “Phil?”

Phil sighs and rolls his eyes. “Mum.”

“Fun’s over,” Dan says, slightly bitter.

“Yeah?” Phil says loudly to his mum.

“Dinner!” She shouts back.

“Coming!”

—

The atmosphere around the table is all lighthearted talk and laughter. Afternoon sun strokes Dan’s cheek, nice and warm. Phil’s foot hooks around his under the table, where no one can see or disturb them. His foot strokes up and down Dan’s leg in a way that actually calms Dan down. He hadn’t even realised he was feeling a bit stressed and overwhelmed until now, but it must show if Phil seems to have picked up on it. 

Dan realises only then that he’s been distant for quite a while. Last thing he remembered was his mum and Phil’s mum exchanging different cooking advice. Now both his parents and Phil’s parents are talking about travelling and beautiful cities Dan’s never even heard of before. His brother seems to chime in too wherever he can, sharing his thoughts on things as well. Dan likes this a lot, everyone gathered this way, talking about everything and nothing. He takes it all in; the laughs, the lightness of the words spread around the table, the good food.

He sees Phil lean over the table in his pepherial. “You ok?” Phil’s asks. His words are soft but tinted with something like a mix of wonder and concern.

Dan nods slowly. “Yeah,” he lets his gaze wander across everyone’s faces, to finally land on Phil, “I’m good.”

“You look… worried?” Phil tries.

“Yeah, no, I’m just– just thinking,” Dan replies, but he’s not even sure what he was thinking about anymore.

Phil’s expression softens into a smile as he leans back in his seat. “Okay.”

Dan feels Phil’s foot move up his leg again with a bit more pressure and Dan can feel his cheeks heat. He looks down at his plate, picks up a piece of tomato with his fork and starts chewing it slowly and carefully. Phil wont stop, because he likes when Dan gets like this - silent, flustered, cheeks slowly turning red - he’s told Dan that before more than once.

Dan focuses more than necessary on forking through a piece of cucumber and a small potato. He eats the rest of the dinner in silence, only trying to join in on the conversation once dessert arrives. Phil’s mum serves a delicious cake, filled with whipped cream and strawberries. It’s almost too sweet for Dan’s liking. He can tell Phil loves this a lot though, judging by his soft expression and closed eyes as he licks of the spoon slowly.

Dan smiles at him, this silly boy he’s so head over heels for.

—

It’s hours later and Phil’s sitting next to him now, an arm slung around his shoulder and his other hand playing aimlessly with Dan’s fingers. Phil’s chin is on Dan’s shoulder, nose occasionally brushing Dan’s neck or lips placing swift kisses on his cheek, or neck or just below his ear. 

Their families are still here, caught up in subject after subject and neither of the discussions interest neither Dan or Phil. Dan’s brother seems really into it, though, and everyone seems to enjoy his perspective on things, too. 

The gentle touches leaves Dan breathless, speechless. It makes him shiver with pleasure, makes him flustered and all warm and fuzzy inside. It’s the way Phil somehow manages to push all his buttons to make him turn into a puddle, just by a simple stroke of Dan’s cheek or quick brush with his lips on Dan’s skin. It’s amazing, but frustrating because Dan doesn’t have any control of how his body reacts when it comes to Phil and Dan likes having control over things. 

Phil presses his lips against Dan’s ear, placing kisses from the back down to the ear lobe.

“You wanna go?” Phil whispers, the arm still around Dan’s shoulder squeezing him a bit closer as his lips continue down to Dan’s neck and then up again.

“G-go?” Dan says in a low voice, cursing his body for betraying him like this. “W-where?”

“Anywhere. Alone,” Phil breathes. 

Dan let’s out a chuckle without even meaning to, but he’s lucky it doesn’t catch the attention of anyone else around the table. “Sure.”

They excuse themselves, saying they want to take a walk before it’s time for bed. They say thank you for the food and company, then head down the backyard towards the gate, bodies pressed together from shoulder to leg. Their hands are touching but not intertwined, and for some reason Dan likes that better than holding Phil’s hand right now.

Dan’s not sure how far Phil wants to walk, so he lets Phil take the lead. To Dan’s surprise they only walk down to the lake and sit on the green grass just above the grill area. It’s quiet here now, no one is swimming or grilling even if the smell from an earlier barbecue lingers. The water laps calmly onto shore, rays of the setting sun leaking through the leaves of the big trees around them. Further away Dan can hear birds chirping and singing soft, beautiful melodies. 

He turns to Phil, who’s laying down on his back with his knees bent a little. He’s looking up at something that Dan can’t see. Dan lays down next to him, his body almost a bit on top of Phil. He lets his hand rest next to Phil’s, touching only slightly.

Dan sighs and feels his whole body relax, feeling content and happy. He gazes up to where Phil seems to be looking, but he can’t figure out what it is that he actually sees. To Dan it’s just leaves and beyond that there’s some clouds, the blue sky coloured more red and orange by the little sunlight that’s still left. 

“What are you even looking at?” He asks. 

“I don’t know, really,” Phil shrugs, his shoulder moving against Dan’s. “Just the leaves, I guess. And how they move. It’s calming.”

Dan studies the leaves more intently for a moment, and it is somewhat calming. “Yeah,” He says and nods.

Phil shuffles beside him, turning on his side and leaning on his elbow to peer down at Dan. “Can I talk about something?”

Dan thinks it sounds way too serious to be Phil, and when he meets Phil’s eyes they too look very serious. “Uh, oh,” Dan says, trying to make the sudden tension in the air a bit lighter, “what did I do now?”

Phil rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Not everything is about you,” he says, “well, technically this is about you. Or more like… _ us _.”

“Don’t like how that sounds, all serious and mysterious.”

“Well, I– I guess it could be? Depending on how you see it. I’m just–”

He gives Phil a few seconds to continue, but when he doesn’t Dan tries with an encouraging, “Yeah?” A few seconds pass, maybe half a minute or more. Phil’s eyes look watery, something isn’t right here. Dan reaches up and cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth on his cheek. “Phil?”

Phil huffs a laugh, sounding kind of sad. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dan pulls him down on top of himself, cradling his face and kissing him once, twice.

Phil places a hand on Dan’s chest for support. “I just– you know, summer is… not gonna last forever.”

Dan frowns. “I know. But do we have to think about that now? We’re in such a–”

“Good place, yes. I know that too, but we’re gonna have to discuss this sooner or later.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Phil smiles then, still sad but a bit less so as he imitates Dan’s voice from before. “When you go back home and I do too…” he trails off.

Dan makes a face. “Distance,” he says bitterly.

Phil sighs. “Yes.”

Dan allows his mind to spin for a moment, thoughts tangling in each other and one thought replaced by the next. He doesn’t like the thought of distance, of not seeing Phil everyday anymore, of not having this sense of freedom anymore. Going back to his old life and same home he grew up in, back to the plain and boring routines he’s been doing for years. He’s not ready to let go of this fairytale of a summer he’s had, with someone he could easily equal with his own prince charming.

His mind wanders and he starts thinking about school for some reason. Dan doesn’t like school, but he can’t avoid it forever - he needs to do something with his life. And maybe, just maybe, if he lived closer to Phil it would be easier to get through university? Having Phil closer would be amazing, his support would mean a lot. It’s just a thought, but it fills him with so much hope.

“Maybe next year I’ll move closer to you,” he doesn’t mean to say it, but his mouth blurts it out anyway.

“Yeah?”

Dan shrugs, “I need to do something, like take university courses or something.”

Phil leans down and presses his lips to Dan’s for a short but sweet moment. Quite literally sweet because Phil tastes faintly of strawberries and whipped cream. He leans back on his arm again and says, “Are you sure you wanna do that? Move? University?”

Dan shrugs and tucks a strand of hair behind Phil’s ear. “I honestly don’t know what I want besides you.”

Phil snorts. “Cheesy, but I like the sound of that.” He kisses Dan again. The kiss is longer this time, with more tongue and teeth. Phil runs his hand over Dan’s chest and Dan’s hands are knitted into Phil’s hair. Dan tugs gently in a way to bring Phil closer, but Phil stays put.

Phil breaks away too soon for Dan’s liking, causing Dan to frown. “Come back,” he whines and pulls at Phil’s hair again.

Phil ignores him. “Are you sure?” He asks.

It takes a moment for Dan’s brain to catch up and rewind to what they were talking about just before. He got so lost in Phil and everything that’s him, it’s hard to go back to something much less exciting than what’s in front of him right now. 

“Yes.” He wishes he could sound more confident, but in all honesty it is scary for him. Though Dan wants to do anything to be close to Phil, and he won't let this fear within stop him from doing that.

Phil brushes through Dan’s fringe then, his hand stroking down Dan’s cheek to pinch his chin between index finger and thumb. “You’re crazy,” Phil mumbles, “but I love you and I support you.”

Dan grins and pulls Phil down, pulling him more or less on top of himself. They kiss and kiss again, and yet again until their lips are numb, limbs tangled in a mess and hands gripping lazily at shirts or hair or the other’s hand. The way Phil still tastes of strawberries only makes Dan want him even more.

They stay there until very late at night before returning to Dan’s little home in the tree, lazy strawberry kisses and soft fingertips brushing slowly over cheeks. It’s nice, it’s amazing and Dan feels like this will last forever. He’s pretty sure it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com)! if you wanna reblog the fic, you can do so [here](https://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/188274773205/the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-chapter-7-of-7).  
or if you wanna reblog the edit i made for this fic, [it's here](fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/613318150088425472/edit-for-my-fic-the-sun-rises-and-sets-with-you-7)!


End file.
